Moemon Super Mystery Dungeon - Power of Dreams
by Aeromenca
Summary: Once dark matter is gone, things are fine. Or so you thought. An ancient evil is arising once again, and the heroes must find a way to dtop this evil, however possible. However things take a turn for the south, and it only gets worse. Lies, liesand more lies... who is telling the truth..? Our heroes will have to find out...the hard way
1. The Emperors Rise

I ran, i ran fast. Then i turned around and blasted the last trooped in the face. They died.

 _i'm so close to getting the cronis gem… and becoming strong enough to achieve my dreams-!_

 _I ran through the castle hallways now, looking for the current queen of the region. One door passed, two, and finally, i found myself im a grand ballroom. There was nothing in here, though,and i had to run to the other side, emerging in some sort of temple case. I looked around carefully, before just running to the other side._

 _That wasn't a wise move, but thankfully i dodged all the traps and was now face to face with thr treasure chest. I opened it, and held the gem in my hands._

 _Then i replaced the gem with a fake gem that i made, they looked exactly alikr. Then i ate the cronis gem._

… _.._

 _..._

I woke up in a dark room. Groggily getting to my feet, i noticed i was much taller now. Further examination revealed that i was now covered in white light. Then i teleported.

 _I am the cronis gem. What do you wish, young lady?_

"i wish to be an all powerful moemon cloaked in dark armor!"

 _So it shall be._

The next thing i knew, i was in a new castle. It took me awhile, but i finally had my troops built up and ready to roll. _**I**_ was ready.

"go out and invade the region, troops. Its finally time"

 _ **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_


	2. Alliances

**Sorry about that, i got sick on new year's day with the stomach flu, so i couldn't write anything obviously, and I took the next two days off to recover correctly. Anyways, now that i'm feeling better, i have some new chapters planned for new year's day coming out now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Since the Espeon had KOed Aeromenca, it had taken quite some time for him to recover and get back up to fight back against the girl who had taken him out. When he did, she had taken over his facility, and he had to break free of the chains he was held in.

He saw the Espeon, and thinking how brave she must be, he quietly stalked up on her, but he forgot that she was a psychic type in the process. And as a result, he jumped a little bit when she used her psychic powers.

i see you. And i must say, based on what i've seen in the day or so since i KO'd you, i would like to help? Your cause, whatever it might be. The Espeon used her telepathy to communicate with Aeromenca

¨Alright. What's your name?¨ Aeromenca agreed to her alliance, then asked

The Espeon nodded her head at his agreement to an alliance, then told him your name.

¨My name is Emily.¨ Emily responded from the chair behind the dashboard

Aeromenca sat next to her on the floor, looking up on the monitor. And on that very dashboard was an image of Starlight, who was making her own little plan...one that Aeromenca was startled at.

Starlight was currently making an alliance with Pyromenca, as they had agreed to. They were not aware, however, that they were being watched by Emily and Aeromenca.

¨Alright, like we promised each other, we help each other get ME a mega evolution, and in return, I'll get you your revenge on Aeromenca.¨ Starlight to Pyromenca

She nodded in agreement, shaking claw in hand.

¨Alright, i think i may know where the third gem is located.¨ Pyromenca promised Starlight

Starlight simply rolled her eyes, not even bothering to ask what the Gliscor thought about where the location of the games may be at.

¨Just show me already, you stupid Mario Kart 7 gliding gimmick-to-life rip-off. I couldn't care less, just show me already!¨ Starlight snapped at Pyromenca, who looked offended

Regardless of this outburst, Pyromenca led Starlight to the next gem´s hiding place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aeromenca was laughing his arse off at the scene since that Emily had pulled up on-screen. ¨SM64 bloopers, by SMG4¨ the screen read. Aeromenca was laughing along with Emily at the halarious and very classic display of random comedy on-screen.

¨BITCH! YA! FEELING IT NOW, BITCH!?¨ Toad was yelling at Mario after stealing his Spaghetti

Emily was laughing her butt off, so much she lost her balance, and fell right into Aeromenca´s lap. He was laughing too, uncontrollably, especially at what happened next.

¨Getting friendly I see.¨ Aeromenca told Emily, who in turn purred and made a seductive face

¨You haven't seen the least...¨ She purred in a seductive tone, making eye contact with Aeromenca

¨Give me back my Spaghetti you BITCH!¨The screen was saying

The two were now laughing at the blooper again, despite getting comfortable with each other through some of their common beliefs and interests, one could almost say ´They hit it off´...

Then the blooper shifted as Mario killed Toad over his Spaghetti, and then the two went back to more seductive things.

The room was getting hot, and the blooper played the ¨Ohh yeah, Shh ohh yeah¨ Song used when Mario is nude with Spaghetti. That amplified the room´s already growing heat further. Then the screen played a funnier moment in a blooper.

¨Who let the dogs out!? Who? Who? Who? WHO? WHO?¨ The TV monitor was now playing ¨who let the chomp out¨, also by SMG4

This was followed by fits of laughter from both Aeromenca and Emily, who were absolutely finding these bloopers just too funny to really pay attention to where their bodies were wandering, and in this case, Boner met vagina as the two were rolling on the floor.

Immediately, Emily purred in response to this touching, as Aeromenca gasped at what he just did by accident. He then took his boner out, which was then followed by many more sexual things...

* * *

 **Hope ya enjoyed!**


	3. Mawile in the steel temple

**Sorry for the lack of updates recently, school kicked up a massive storm of homework, tests, and studying, plus ive had some..ER...other drama that id prefer not to mention..so yeah.**

 **ill still update when i can, but dont be expecting this massive storm of updates unless i have alot of free time, which i wont.**

* * *

After the plans were begun, Mawile was sent all alone to the steel temple, being told to meet back at the Midtown segment ways, where all the paths in the region they were headed to met at. She simply nodded and used Lapras to carry her over there, and before she knew it, she was unraveling secrets that were untoldly deadly...

...then about a week after Mawile was sent to the temple

One retarded day in the Cronis region...

The search for the so called "legendary jewels" continues..

Pyromenca and Starshine are wandering through a forest nearby her lair.

¨Soo this is where the next gem will be at...?¨ Starshine asked Pyromenca, who was getting sick if something, her eyes quietly twitching in annoyance

 _Ugh, how much longer am i going to have to stay as this stupid gliscor...i prefer my natural form much more..._ Pyromenca thought to herself

Ampharos, Emily, Aeromenca, Mawile, and Dedenne are heading towards the water temple, one of the ten temples of elements. But they had only just managed to get going down the temple pathways, and once they got to the region itself, they had no idea where to go.

They currently were getting some maps, and once that was done, they took shelter from a raging snowstorm that was blowing outside underneath a roof of a restaurant. They talked over the plan a bit, everyone needing some refreshing since it had been awhile since they last were on this topic.

¨OK, we probably got to split up...to find out ways...¨ Ampharos suggested, knowing the region was likely huge, scratch that, he had known this for awhile

¨This region i huge guys! We're gonna need a team that is going to split up and find those gems and such..¨ Ampharos added

Aeromenca took Emily's hand, and they nodded at each other. they looked behind them, knowing they had a tough task, an eighty floor hazardous Water temple to take on. But even so, they were ready to fight onwards.

¨Well go towards that so called fire temple¨ They said in unison

Ampharos simply nodded and chucked them a map, which they caught. After a brief few moments of looking it over, they nodded at each other and headed off towards their destination. Ampharos looked at Dedenne, who blushed a bit, but nodded at Ampharos, and they looked over a map of their own.

Meanwhile, Mawile was all alone, having been sent to the steel temple all by herself a bit ago during intermission of the panning time. she was looking up at the final floor of the temple, which was painted with a mural. It displayed a bit of painting, with an animated pokemon, which was roaring loudly as it appeared.

It looked powerful, but Mawile was more focused on the gem centered on the pedestal. She picked it up, and looked it over. Looking at the grey diamond shaped gem in her hands, she knew that Starshine was on an entirely different myth, one of hardly any worth to begin with,the temple hold the gems that she seeks so willingly. But Mawile knew that was too good to be true, for after fighting through a temple FILLED to the BRIM with tough steel types, and for about 80 floors or so, she knew just how valuable the gem was. And even as she rose it in her hand, she was interrupted by a moemon.

It was a simple Aron, but she looked down as she approached Mawile, clearly meaning her no harm.

¨Uh, miss, can i ask that you take that, and leave...We need to unite the 17 gems of the moemon types, for if we don't, our world will end all too soon,...as you see, those gems hold the power of the type the represent, a symbol of what we stand for, if you will...¨ The Aron told Mawile

In the back of her mind, Mawile knew something was off about the Aron, how calm she was, and how she seemed to possess a slighhht smirk on her face, but Mawile ignored that. How wrong she would later be, that she would ignore such an obvious characteristic...

¨FInd all of the gems, and unite this region once and for all miss!¨ The Aron finished

Mawile simply took the gem and fled the temple without a word, an action that may later come back to haunt her...

* * *

 **I write AN AFTER i write the chapter, so ill add, that im supposed to be doing some HW atm, but ill updated this instead.**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!...**


	4. Mega Zoroark! Secrets

**So after a bit of drama from my life, I decided to take a bit of a day off and write a fic or two...**

* * *

Aeromenca and Emily were already at the temple they were assigned to without a couple hours. Or as it was normally referred to, the Water Temple. They quietly associated with each other, talking over their plans to trek up the long and hazardous pathway up the ancient temple.

"So, what are we gonna do, climb up what, 80 floors of heck to grab one gem..." Aeromenca asked Emily, who shrugged

She spun around in a circle for no particular reason, but brought out a small handheld device that looked somewhat like a dowsing machine or a GPS.

"Look, I know the TRUTH behind these gems, they are super powered gems fro the past, and hold the power for the type the represent. There are actually a total of 17 temples, one for each type, but Ampharos doesn't know, and doesn't need to know this. Look, I took you on my team to explain this fact to you, and cant you see? These buffoons only hope to gain the gems to PREVENT the massive and sooooo entertaining result of this." Emily reveled

Aeromenca didn't even step back, in fact he simply smirked, knowing that Ampharos and his "Expedition society" were lame and practically useless to his needs anyways.

"hehe, tell me ALL about this event..." He replied with a devious smile

Emily smirked, and spun around again, this time not bringing out a device as she spun.

"So, there is a larger temple known as the temple of origin located in another region. The gems were moved here so they couldn't be traced back to that temple. The region, with its temple is the starting place of creation. and on the last floor of that temple lies a pedestal, with 17 keyholes, one for each gem. If you were to bring all 17 gems to the keyhole pedestal, one could reshape the world to his or her liking, or at least control the moemon. ALL of them can be controlled. But one need both gems to control a dual type moemon." Emily explained

Aeromenca was still smirking, but deep down he knew he was going to have to pick his side, one which wanted to re-shape the world or control the very essence of it, or the other, to prevent such an event. Emily used the device, powering it on. She pointed it to the top of the temple, and brought out a stylus. Then she tapped the stylus to the screen, and next thing Aeromenca and Emily knew, they were smack dab in the pedestal room, with the gem right before them.

"humph. And Starshine thinks she's on the right track. And yet, she's on a pointless quest...meanwhile I make technological advances...where I can teleport into mythical grounds with a simple space thread." Emily dissed Starshine

Aeromenca was no longer smirking, he knew this was now dead serious. Space Threads were meant for the GODS of creation, made from a slither of Palkia's power. But Emily had one, and he didn't know how. He lowered his head, also catching his eye on her round bubble booty...

Emily walked up slowly to the pedestal, using a psychic attack to quietly take down the guard, a powerful looking Carracosta. She snickered as she took the gem from its pedestal, quietly sticking it in her pockets. Then she tapped her device one more time, and the two warped back downwards to where they previously were.

* * *

Meanwhile Starshine was minding her own business, looking everywhere for her stones. They weren't gems, but she didn't know this. She loyally followed the trail, and she already had all but one of the stones.

Pyromenca was murmuring to herself about how stupid this all was, but she kept following Starshine nonetheless. She clenched her claws together, and turned into her Zoroark form. Currently they were in Starshines underground base, where she was sticking all of the stones into the pedestal she had built. Starshine's eyes gleamed with pure emotion and happiness as she came closer and closer to her goal. She was practically jumping for joy, and Pyromenca couldn't help but crack a smile herself.

 _I admit shes pretty cute...even if I am a girl myself, I feel kind of attracted...and if It wasn't for my quick illusion technique, I would've never been able to fool that Aeromenca dragon...anyways... Pyromenca was busy in thought_

Starshine looked behind her, and noticed Pyromenca, but luckily, she had already transformed back into her Gliscor form. She jumped twice, with a huge smile and a small smirk, but Pyromenca didn't know about the smirk. Starshine then quickly ran over into the teleporter, teleporting herself back to the main world. She smirked, knowing the path she was apparently on was 'worthless', but that wasn't the path she was on.

"Oh, I want to see the look on that Emily's face...she thinks I'm an idiot, I'm sure...but I am no idiot.." Starshine mumbled to herself as she strolled through Lively town and all the residents

Some greeted her, but she ignored them, her one goal, to sabotage the Expedition Society HQ. She walked normally enough until she came out of sight by the townsfolk and into the Expedition Society courtyard. Her purple-blue aura hair shone in the wind, along with the dreary overcast sky overhead. She quietly snuck behind the watchman Bunnelby, and then hit him with something real nasty, a aura dagger. The dagger shone blue and purple as it sapped the very essence of Bunnelby's spirit into it, leaving him fainted and when he woke up, without any motivation.

"hehehe, one of the better inventions..." Starshine chuckled to herself as she entered the main foyer

She was greeted by a rather disturbing sight, Charger and Swirlix 'making love' along with Brett and Hannah 'making love'. She took out her aura bow, another powerful invention, and strung four arrows into its sights. Then she fired them, landing shots in each and every one of the lovers. They all fainted instantly, with the arrows hitting them straight in the heart.

 _Once and for all I will have my revenge on that basterd Ampharos, for banishing me to destiny tower...but this out to teach him, TO NEVER MESS WITH THE STARSHINE_ Starshine thought

She then but away the bow into her special hair, which hid her weapons. She used it often, and knew that once she sabotaged the Expedition Society enough, that she would get her own Mega Evolution, the one that Ampharos took form her when he first banished her. She walked past the four, bearing no grudges towards them and wishing not to ruin their love, which she actually enjoyed. She walked upstairs and was faced with the world map.

Starshine chuckled silently, taking out her data sucking device, shaped like a common dagger, and stabbed the machine. Her device was equipped with a memory card to save the data onto, or copy it. She chuckled as all the fruits of the Expedition Society's work were copied onto her dagger, at her disposal now. She then walked into the bosses room, and took out the only other weapon she could fit in her beautiful aura hair, her aura bomb. She set the fuse with a kiss, and then chucked it into the room, slowly walking back across the foyer into the other side room.

A silent explosion resulted as Starshine entered Mawile's laboratory. The explosion from the aura bomb would damped everything in a 100 foot radais, meaning the entire society was just dampened, but not noticeably. Sure they would notice with things like the floor, which would break next time anybody touched it, but Starshine knew that meant she couldn't escape, which is why she set it specifically to any Moemon or important things. So anything of use would be ruined, and moemom KOed for about 48 hours. The entire Mawile's room was completely ruined, all the papers dampened.

Chuckling quietly and walking back the way she came, Starshine finished her duty by walking out the front door, and shooting a Hydro pump into Bunnelby's face. Then she swung what all guys would consider to be a flawless bubble booty back and forth for a few seconds and continued to return back to her own HQ.

* * *

Pyromenca was baffled by the world map before her. Once Starshine had left, she took the liberty to explore every inch of Starshine's base, turning back into her natural form while she was at it. Her Zoroark form had her about 5 foot 6 inches tall. She had long red hair with black spiked peppered in it, and black pointed ears. Her body was naturally curved, with black fur covering her sexy hourglass frame. Her breasts were covered with less fur than the rest if her, as well as her booty. She chuckled, kicking her black heeled feet into the air, stroking her leg in a sexy manner.

"Oh how that Aeromenca would like this...oh, I know he would...when I find him I'm going to tie him up and have my own way with him.." Pyromenca mumbled as she looked over the database before her

She then shrugged, deciding she couldn't really care less about the reasoning behind so much technology before her. She had her own plans. First off, she snatched all the gems on the pedestal, and hid them within her fur. She also possessed the last gem, and she had a very top secret base of operations all to herself. Pyromenca chuckled as she walked slowly towards the portal, but then took out a black device the shape and size of a Frisbee, and thrust her hand into it.

She was warped to her base on the top of reversal mountain. Then. walking towards the spring of purification, she tossed the stones into the pool.

Pyromenca was delighted to feel herself all sorts of tingly, and encased in a purple light. When she emerged, she had her own mega form. Her hair was longer, and the spikes in it were larger. Her claws were sharper and longer, with her overall more menacing. Her eyes became a gentle red hue, actually looking very merciful, much like her own personality. She was now 6 feet tall, and also had slightly thicker fur, and more prominent sexy features. Lastly, she had two black wings, the size of perhaps a butterfree's wings, but having spikes all over them, and shaped like an Aerodactyl's.

As she emerged, she looked herself over, and also felt her hormones practically begging her to satisfy them, NO they were forcing her to. She knew why now so many wanted a Mega Evolution, but the ones that did have them were constantly gone, locked up or some sort like that.

She resisted the urge to finger herself, and sat down on the ground, her wings folded behind her back.

 _Hehe..I just totally backstabbed Starshine...oh man, but now I have my own share of insane power, and my hormones, man I WILL find that dragon boy with the similar name as mine...and I'm gonna fulfil Starshine's dirtiest fantasies..._ Pyromenca thought to herself

* * *

meanwhile, Starshine knew Pyromenca would betray her, but she wasn't bothered. She simply added the data she copied form the Expedition society, and with her own sensors added in, revealed the locations of all what she needed. The keys to power.

"The keys will unlock that gate in the Mirgon region, with what lies behind it being almost forever in mystery...well either way...I got work to do..." Starshine mumbled in the darkness and quietness of her base.

* * *

 **Welp, solid hour put into that, solid hour with no drama. But I hope you enjoyed, as this story just got INTERESTING. Plus, there's weapons? Violence? Darker plot? IS this Aeromenca!? yep...**

 **and its not gonna stop here, enjoy, and keep a look out for more updates guys..hehehe...**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	5. The Sports Complex

**Sorry guys, ive been really, REALLY f*cking busy lately with other problems, and schoolwork. This had to be literally SQUEEZED out of my schedule.**

 **now enjoy the blooper!**

* * *

Once Starshine had ¨recovered¨ from her shock of being backstabbed, she drew together her real plan, which was a real devious one. She pulled up the data she copied and stole from the expedition society and looked it over.

¨Ok, so while the others are busy finding those elemental gems, i can embark on a smaller quest, finding the keys to doom. That doom gate is right underneath the Lively town central plaza, buried so people like me couldn't get to it...and goddamn would i like to get to it...¨ Starshine spoke her plan out loud in a whisper tone to herself

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Expedition Society HQ

* * *

Brett and Hannah were a bit out of sorts, after their celebration, they had sorta lost track of what had been going on, but they decided to have some fun, and do some other things together.

Brett and Hannah then walked out the expedition society HQ, and into the lively town square. They looked around, noticing a lack of any evildoers or the first time in awhile.

¨Hmm, that's kinda odd, but oh well¨ Hannah said in relief, looking over at brett

Brett raised an eyebrow, not knowing what hannah was even talking about. Hannah realized this, but didn't bother to explain what she was talking about to Brett, since it didn't really matter.

¨Hey, wanna go head to that new sporting dome over at serene village? i hear they're modernizing it a little bit.¨ Brett asked Hannah

¨Oh really? Our small quaint village that we call home? modernized? I honestly never wouldve thought id see the day.¨ Hannah responded

¨No kidding. I thought it would always be our small little home, where we could always head back to get some rest.¨ Brett and Hannah walked towards the gates to the rest of the water continent, while chatting

They reached the gate to the water continent, and as they looked over the familiar map, they found serene village.

Then they headed for home, both rather excited to see their parents and Nuzleaf, who had been taken over by the dark matter but was otherwise a great moemon with a big heart.

* * *

With Emily and Aeromenca

* * *

At the same time, Aeromenca and Emily were waltzing through the other region with the temples, while quietly conversating amongst themselves.

¨Well, i never imagined, that a moemon would do that. Like just accept the fact that a random moemon from who knows where would steal a gem¨ Aeromenca quietly whispered to Emily

Emily turned to face the big Salamence before her, looking him up and down. She blushed a bit, having a bit of a crush on the big dragon flying type.

¨Well, maybe she knows more than the gem keepers, or something along those lines? I don't really know, but the more i think about it, the weirder it seems to me..¨ Emily replied

The two were headed to board lapras, but then they looked at each other, and Emily came up with a plan.

¨Hm, i bet you could use those wings of yours to fly us back over to the mainland, or perhaps to another region..?¨ emily suggested, to which Aeromenca bent over, and Emily hopped onto his back

Aeromenca then took off, flapping his wings mightily, and despite the extra weight on his back, successfully took off.

* * *

With Pyromenca

* * *

Meanwhile Pyromenca was busy in her secret laboratory, combing her wild fur into an attractive shape. She also was looking over her own plans, which were very similar to that of Starshine´s.

Pyromenca looked at the sharper claws she had, and the new badass wings she possessed. Her fangs were sharp and dangerous. She felt like a bit of a rogue, with her mega evolution only giving her a massive boost to physical attack, and a small boost to special attack, speed, defense, and special defense.

¨Hm, what do i do now? I have the extra power on me, as a Mega Zoroark. But now my hormones are running rampant on me, and i can't seem to soothe them..¨ Pyromenca mumbled

she paced around the spring at the top of the sacred mountain around Serene village, which was filled with water than reversed the effects of being turned into stone by dark matter.

* * *

Back with Brett and Hannah

* * *

While Pyromenca paced in a set path around the sacred spring at the top of the sacred mountain, Brett and Hannah reached serene village. They saw that the sports complex wasn't really that much to be awed at.

It was at the back of the village, at the hill with the great view, but with the area that nobody ever thought of.

The two were looking for it at first, but they found it by asking one of their friends from school, Pancham. They made their way over to the complex, and were pleasantly surprised to see a nice new complex, about the size of a house, waiting for them.

The complex was filled with prizes of sorts, berries and apples and goods. They looked around the small complex, noting how it was only the receptionist desk. They saw an old friend of theirs manning the cashier, deerling, also from school. They walked up and talked to her.

¨Hi guys! long time no see! i'm assuming you're here for the complex, so i will cut right to the chase. This is the receptionist desk. There are games outside, like football, soccer, and other of those games. You will need a sporting card. Here.¨ Deerling paused her explanation to give Pancham, Brett and Hannah some sporting cards

¨You need these so your identity will be known. Now every time you play, you get athlete points. Store enough of them to exchange for some prizes, as seen back here.¨ Deerling pointed back at the stash of apples and berries

¨How many points is it for a date with Deerling?¨ Pancham asked, leaning one of his arms over the counter

Brett and Hannah rolled their eyes at first, but they were pretty shocked at Deerling´s reaction

¨None, because you've actually proven yourself to be quite the cute character recently, Pancham. id love to go on a date with you.¨ Deerling responded rather cheerfully, winking at Pancham

Pancham blushed, and Brett and Hannah stood there with a blank face, each having the same question, but not really bothering to ask it.

Brett and Hannah both walked to the door at the other end of the complex, and emerged to see the outdoor portion of the new complex. Quite simply, it was HUGE, with a football field, soccer nets, and even a basketball court. The two found themselves with their mouths gaping at the spectacle before them.

Then a soccer ball hit Hannah in the face.

Brett hugged her, noticing she now had a bloody nose to account for. Hannah easily held back her tears, as it didn't really hurt her that much, but it still hurt a lot.

* * *

 **That actually ends this blooper, since i wanted to update this to show i was still ON in the first place.**

 **I hope you guys havent missed me too much. I hope really, u enjoyed the blooper, there should be mroe coming. AEROMENCA OUT!**


	6. Betrayal

**I squeezed in time to write, and i hope you enjoy this chapter. Also got some advice from my friends, they all say its great, so enjoy!**

* * *

Hannah and Brett faced off the mega Zoroark, which had drawn its claws and bared its fangs at them. The air seemed to tense up as each and every moment ticked pass, with the situation growing more and more intense.

¨I am Pyromenca! And i have my goal! Which i shall stop at NOTHING to achieve!¨ Pyromenca yelled at the two

Brett and Hannah flinched at first, but then locked hands with each other, rising slowly to give two glares. They put on looks of determination, staring down their opponent.

¨Oh? And we have our own goal! Which is to let the brightness and good inside of all moemon reign forever!¨ Brett and Hannah yelled in unison

Pyromenca growled at the two, scratching the air with her sharp claws, and leaving behind a red slash where her claws had sliced. Then she got into a wolf-like stance, and howled loudly, her head rising as she did so, her wings folding over briefly. Then she stood up, using her wings to levitate briefly.

¨Servants of the light and good? Well! thats HARDLY INTERESTING! I say we shall do whatever we want! Whether it be good OR bad! However, i have heard tales of you two...¨ Pyromenca trailed off, lowering her head, as a shadow came over her face

Brett and Hannah looked at each other, and exchanged a look of slight annoyance.

¨AND I MUST SAY THAT I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!¨ Pyromenca yelled as she got on all fours and rushed the two

The sudden yelling caught Brett and Hannah by surprise, and as such they covered their ears by reflex. This would turn out to be a big mistake, as Pyromenca was able to run by, and slash them both multiple times with her huge claws, leaving huge gashes on their arms.

Hannah screamed in pain, and her body coursed electricity, which zapped Pyromenca enough to back her away from the two, clutching her claws, with a grimace on her face.

Brett and Hannah were bleeding badly, with their arms cut up, and some of their legs too, the gashes looking painful. However the looked at each other, then used a special tag team attack. Brett used his vines to lift Hannah into the air, then hit the ground with the left, then slapped Pyromenca hard with the right.

Pyromenca buckled backwards, spun around momentarily, which was the key for the attack. Next Hannah used her Volt tackle in midair, charging straight downwards into Pyromenca, sending her flying across the field, landing about 40 feet away from her original position. It happened fast and no mercy was shown, and at the end of it, Hannah was 20 feet away from Brett, her eyes glowing gold.

Brett ran up to her and gave her a big hug, and kissed her cheek.

¨That was risky...the first time we have ever tried that move, good thing it worked out okay...¨ Hannah told Brett, who nodded in agreement

Meanwhile Pyromenca stood up, having survived the hit that Hannah delivered. She quietly opened her mouth and fired a flamethrower at Brett, the stream of flame quickly making its way over towards him. Hannah was busy getting love from him, and as they turned to face her direction, still facing each other.

The attack hit Brett, and Hannah watched him get knocked far away from her, like a scene from a movie. Pyromenca chuckled as she turned tail and ran for it, heading off the other side of the mountain. Right as she took flight into the air using her special Mega-Evolution special wing flight, she heard Hannah behind her.

¨YOU LITTLE BITCH!¨ She heard yelled by Hannah, and right as she took flight felt a strong electric aura pass directly beneath her

Pyromenca breathed a sigh of relief as she flew off, gaining as much altitude as she could to avoid being electrocuted by Hannah. Meanwhile Hannah was running back the way she came, having given up on revenge for the moment, and instead was running the way she saw her love fly from her.

* * *

She saw him fly far, and was riding his back the entire time. Emily rode Aeromenca through the cloudy skies, smiling as she was in a good mood. Together so far they had accomplished many great achievements, including stealing a couple gems with the help of a teleportation device. But the device had broken, leaving the two to head back to Destiny Tower to regroup their plans.

They landed right as Emily was getting sick of riding her big dragon friend, both of them collapsing on the top floor of the destiny tower. It was myth that nobody knew what lay at the top of the tower, which stretched 99 floors high into the air.

Emily and Aeromenca had no clue either, only being able to see fog on the top floor and every other floor, except for wild moemon and the staircases. Then vague black outlines of the walls. They had not legitimately explored the tower, Emily using technology to get her way high into the tower, climbing up to floor 98 from there to make a secret base. But the tower seemed to have a mind of its own, not allowing Emily to see the sights since she had not climbed a single floor fairly.

Aeromenca on the other hand, had come up with Emily, but had fought tooth and nail awhile back to climb a total of 46 floors or so up the tower from floor 1, only to fail the mission. He had been with Hannah and Brett at the time, on their team. he had only left the Expedition society business to explore his own path, which so far wasn't really going the direction he had imagined...

 _Ugh...this isn't what i imagined when i left the Expedition Society, i'm basically working with a criminal..._ He thought to himself quietly

Emily, had reached the secret base using her teleport attack, and was now fiddling with the gadgets in there. The base was cramped and jam packed with all sorts of gadgets, and was very cramped. Aeromenca had to sit still, something he couldn't do for very long, in order to not destroy anything.

Emily was the assassin of a king long ago, but this king was the leader of a special army called the Gemstrikers. They used the power of 18 ancient gems using the types of moemon, to deal huge damage to opponents by powering up their own moemon of the matching type. Emily had worked with a rag-tag band of heroes to infiltrate enemy lines, and assassinate the king, which was the ancestor of the modern day Ampharos.

In that time rumors were going around of things like stones, that when collected allowed the holder a powerful Mega-Evolution, something never heard before at that time, or stuff like purifying water, and Dark Matter. But regardless, EMily assassinated the King, and ended his reign.

¨Ya know, when i first faced these gems, i thought they controlled everything...but now, i see they are only upgrades...¨ Emily mumbled out loud

Aeromenca shivered as she said this, knowing that if she was giving him serious information that she would probably try and kill him by the end of her little ¨speech¨

¨Oh? Upgrades? Like powering up a certain type?¨ Aeromenca asked, hoping to buy some time so he could come up with a plan

Emily nodded, and raised the Electric gem into the air, as it zapped the ground.

¨Yes, exactly...but if all 18 are collected, something BIGGER happens...or so i had been told. I managed to assassainate the ancient king that had 17 out of 18 of the gems, and stop him...literally inches from the last gem...and thanks to that, not only does nobody know what happens if all the gems are united, an ancient power was snuffed out...¨ Emily explained

Aeromenca was literally left speechless at what he had just been told, now knowing that Emily was in fact, ancient. IT wasnt the fact she murdered a king, it was the fact that she COULD HAVE.

¨Wait what!? Thats impossible! The last time Kings ruled over anything was well over 1000 years ago! and it was nowhere near here!¨ Aeromenca burst out

Emily sighed, lowering her head so a shadow fell over it.

¨Yes...but that king, knew a powerful ice technique that no legendary has still been able to master to this day...Ice Armeggadon. It was a super powerful attack, and nobody but me has ever seen it, much less recieved the blow. That move was his last, and it hit me right as i killed him, and it froze me, for over 2000 years...¨ Emily explained further

Aeromenca was totally shocked at what had happened to Emily, now not really knowing what to do about this.

¨So, youre over 2000 years old, having been frozen in ice...and now you hope to raise an ancient empire?¨ Aeromenca asked

Emily shook her head, filling her hands with psychic power.

¨No...you wouldnt understand. And besides, you know too much...¨ With that, Emilys eyes glowed gold, and thats the last thing Aeromenca would remember

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was lying on an island, with sand. Aeromenca slowly rose up, his eyes blurry and his vision clouded.

* * *

 **Dang, so Emily just used...something, to...well...betray her dragon friend!**

 **Holy crap! Shit just got real! Hannah being separated from brett after a battle with pyromenca and now this!?**

 **Guess you all will have to stay tuned for more!  
**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!** **  
**


	7. Blackout Dragon

**Sorry guys, ive been really busy with school and such, so i havent posted at ALL...**

 **the fic ive been working on is...uhm..a secret..so yeah. anyways, enjoy the blooper here. I hope this wont disappoint.**

* * *

Aeromenca was then treated to a special sight, which would be a beach, and the sea. He heard the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, and immediately thought of fun on the beach. But he was mistaken, as in front of him, two moemon were battling.

 _I thought that was just MY version of fun on the beach as a tough salamence..never imagined girls thought the same..._. Aeromenca thought to himself

One wore a purple dress, and looked really pretty in it, with its ruffles and sparkles. Her..purple...hair complimented this, and her cries of battle were loud and fierce. Aeromenca, however, noticed the other one. He could only see a black smudge, not even able to make out anything about her.

All Aeromenca could make out was the hair and the black smudge, so he didn't even know they were girls yet. His vision was very blurry, and he had a headache. He blacked out very soon.

When he woke up, he was in a sort of house. there were no lights on, besides a row of candles on the walls, illuminating the hut enough so he could see that he was in a beach hut, and that two windows, and a door were present. the windows covered up and the door clearly locked.

Now he could see straight, and could see the girl in the purple dress that he saw earlier was staring him in the eyes. He didnt really ever look her over, so all he noticed was shoulder length purple hair.

¨HII! I saw you were collapsed on the beach and you looked like you could use some help. I also saw you appear seemingly out of nowhere! But i guess i should tell you my name! My name is Emily! What's yours!¨ Emily spurted cheerfully, with a big smile on her face

Aeromenca froze, and now understood what had just happened, as he remembered a bit of the ¨present¨.

 _Emily..that name sounds familiar...but i can't quite put my finger on it..._ Aeromenca thought

He looked down at himself, noting he was a Salamence, same as he was always.

¨I'm Aeromenca, and i can't seem to remember anything past waking up on the beach...¨ Aeromenca said with a frown

Emily frowned herself, and walked over to the other side of the house, which was made out of logs and leaves. There were leaf carpets, and he was lying on a leaf blanket. Everything was made from nature, from shelves, to the frame of the house, even the desks. Aeromenca looked around at it all, rubbing his head.

 _I would've sworn something was up with how these fixtures are built..._ He thought

Emily came back over with a leaf of sorts, it was red, and had pink spots on it.

¨Here eat this!¨ She told him, still in a cheery voice

He did so, eating it slowly, and felt his strength return somewhat. He still felt odd, knowing something was off with all of this, but unable to put his finger on exactly what. He mentally shrugged, then slowly and groggily got up, stretching and yawning.

¨Yeah,..i had to battle that other moemon because she was part of the king's army..that dreadful king...ugh i hate him...he tries to control everything..from the moemon that he ´rules´ over to the plants being planted...and anything in between.¨ Emily explained, but in a whisper

Aeromenca raised an eyebrow, somewhat worried about all of this.

¨Huh...im sorry...i dont have much memory to recall..only how to speak..and my name...im sorry but i have no idea who this ´king´ is...¨ Aeromenca spoke in a saddened and whisper tone, lowering his head

Emily strode up to him, and lifted his head up with her hand.

¨Its ok...but we could use a dragon like you. And plus...now the king wants to take over the world...he had been planning it for about a decade, waiting for the right time to strike...and now he has the 3 nations neighboring us conquered...those who oppose him have formed small groups..we call ourselves the ´Frozen armada´. The Kings army is called ´The Volcanic monsters´..¨ Emily explained to Aeromenca, in a whisper voice

She spun around mid explanation, looking to the sky and holding her hands behind her back.

Aeromenca looked around the hut, noticing that it was completely closed off, all the windows had been closed and the front door had been closed and locked. He started piecing things together, and the realization stunned him.

¨Wait...youre part of this Frozen Armada...¨ Aeromenca deduced

Emily spun back around to face him, boasting a smile.

¨Yep...a very nice deduction for one who has lost his memory. Anyways, we are at the beach...of the kings home country, the furthest away from the castle we can get...funny thing is that the King doesnt even know that the Frozen Armada even exists, he just knows about the fact that some soldiers go on missions and never come back...¨ Emily whispered, then brought her hands together in front of her

She smirked, then formed a psychic ball of energy in her hands, the ball glowing pink.

¨Buuut...how do i know...that your act..isnt a ruse to spy on me from the king...¨ Emily spoke, as her eyes shone gold

Aeromenca´s eyes widened as she said this, but it was too late. He clutched his head in pain, as his vision became extremely blurry and he got a massive headache. He heard a voice speak in his head.

 _I see you enjoy!_ it paused to make his head hurt even more

Aeromenca collapsed onto the ground, standing up barely on his hands and knees, but his head down and body shaking.

 _my psycic powers! ...hm. it would appear you are no kings soldier..._ The voice spoke

Aeromenca completely collapsed onto the ground, his eyes forcing shut and tears freely flowing down his face, soaking it.

Emily smirked, using her one hand to do her reading, and the other to treat her growing wet spot in her underwear, rubbing it gently.

 _And you do not in fact know anything about where we even are. hm. i guess this isn't a ruse..well. maybe you could join our side then.._ This was the last thing Aeromenca heard

He blacked out entirely, his body quivering slightly like mad on the floor.

After Aeromenca blacked out, Emily chuckled to herself, then looked down at the ground in shame.

 _oh...my arceus! i just hurt an innocent dragon...but...why..was..it so funnnn..? It shouldn't be fun at all...and why did i get beautifully weeett when i did it hehee..._ Emily thought to herself

She looked herself over. Her long shoulder-length purple hair, her purple kitty ears, and her hourglass frame, with bust that easily distracted moemon like the dragon, and a pretty body overall. Emily looked at the dragon before her.

 _My purple shirt...or like a jacket..just tied right below my breast with a red bow, and that exposed my stomach...that may be an issue of distraction if i train him...that..and my skirt...halfway down my abductor muscles...plus my matching underwear. And then my purple leggings..and finally my purple slippers...idk if he can take them, but its worth a shot..._ Emily thought to herself

Aeromenca heard Emily, as without realizing it, she kept her telepathy on.

 _Anyways...this place is dark thanks to the window covers and the lockable door..plus...the candles illuminating it...i..probably should go...fix myself..._ Emily thought

She looked at the bed that was 4 feet away from her, and right in front of where Aeromenca was knocked out. She looked around the room, describing it in telepathy to Aeromenca.

 _I hope this works...telepathy on..oh!? it already on... ...well then..on the ground and about 5 inches in height is a bed made of cozy stuff i made it with. This here hut is only about 100 square feet, and has 2 windows, with covers that i have on 99% of the time, and a door about 6 feet tall and 3 feet wide. i had to specifically craft a lock for it. You are in the bottom right corner, and the bed is 7 feet long and 5 feet wide, taking up a good third of the hut. In the top left corner is the kitchen, with a counter, a pantry built into the side of the house to save space, and a little container i have...good that need to be kept cold in._ Emily explained the huts´s architecture

Aeromenca didn't move or anything, still knocked out cold.

 _A..and..im sorry for what i did to you..if i'm still gone, go outside to the beach, the head behind the hut okay...?_ Emily spoke gently in her telepathic voice

She then shut it off, and opened the door, using her telepathy to open the otherwise unbreakable lock before she did so.

Emily emerged onto the beach area, and shut the door behind her, locking it. Then she remembered one last thing to tell Aeromenca.

 _Oh, and don't try and break the door lock, only i can unlock it._ She focused her telepathy on just Aeromenca in case of other moemon possibly spying on her

Then Emily looked around the beach, which was nice and dark, barely and cozily illuminated by the moon in the sky. She sobbed a bit, looking down briefly, but then put her head up and walked forwards. Emily looked around, then in front of her, noticing that the ocean was about 10 feet away from her.

Emily sighed then, and turned around and walked back towards the beach hut, then to the side of it. She followed a path in the sand marked by a few flags, then stopped once the nearby forest met with the beach. Emily got to the forest edge, and walked about 5 feet west of her current location before pushing her way into the forest, emerging into a secret path cleared out in the forest.

She walked down this path, looking around at all the trees that covered the entire forest, making it dark, the bushes and low lying plant life that made the forest floor interesting, and the vines and other things around her. She made sure to be quiet as she walked down the path, and as she got about 20 feet deeper into the forest, she heard some voices.

Once she heard the voices, she quickly hid behind a nearby tree, smirking to herself. She eavesdropped on the voices quietly.

 _Looks like the council is riiight on time for their meeting...too bad one of them gave away the path eheheheee_ Emily thought to herself, making absolutely sure her telepathy was off, and it was

* * *

 **A king that wants world domination..**

 **Frozen Armada...hmm..vveeeryy interesting**

 **stay tuned for more!**


	8. Council Meeting in the forest

**Picking up right where we left off.**

* * *

¨Well...i don't know...the king said to conquer the world..but i don't exactly approve of him..¨ One voice, mid range in key, spoke

 _Hm..i don't know any of these but a few...that one is one of only two i know...Xaneas...a Houndoom_ Emily thought to herself

¨He's mental, im telling you guys. I think we all agree on this. Seriously. He planned this for an entire decade...the whole time he was making our country awesome, then this shit happens..¨ A much deeper voice spoke

Emily shuffled nervously, but made sure not to be seen by the council.

 _i don't like the sound of that voice..._ Emily thought, in her hiding place

¨Yeah, i mean just look at the crap he's been pulling...¨ A different, much higher voice spoke to the group

Emily twitched, knowing that if she was here, then none of the other council members would be. She had a personal history with Xeneas specifically, and she remembered it vividly, and she knew EXACTLY why she hated him.

 _Xeneas...the brother of Xaneas, both being the highest ranking members of this council.._

¨Well what do we do? the king has so many troops and land built up and conquered...we can't just rebel blindly...yet...and i don't really have many personal reasons to rebel anyways, so its whatever to be honest.¨ Xaneas spoke to the group

 _uuugh..i've always hated him..he's such a selfish dick..._

Emily heard shuffling and twigs cracking, and stood up straight as she could. It lasted for only a few moments though, and Emily was able to relax again. She dared to peek around the tree, and saw the council members were sitting around a clearing. It had stumps for seats, and a bigger stump as a sort of table. There was 8 seats, arranged around the table in an even manner. the three council members were seated in the three seats facing away from Emily, so she was able to relax even more.

She took a seat on the ground about 20 feet away from the clearing, watching and listening to the council from a little ways away.

¨But even so! Its only a matter of time before he grows too strong...we've already been killing troops without anybodies knowledge...in small numbers..but it will add up...¨ Xeneas spoke, thrusting a hand at Xaneas

Xaneas sighed and shook his head.

¨But the king has reported more troops being killed that their should...even with the damages we have dealt him...and with the other damages we have dealt to the kingdom..¨ Xaneas muttered

The other two went quiet for a few moments, giving Emily some time to think to herself about all of this.

 _So these high ranking council members have been taking out kingdom soldiers...that's treason..but i guess it helps us either way...i don't mind..heheh..in fact this is quite the good news...but even so._

¨What even is the council though? the only thing i was told what this was is the highest ranking military commanding unit...but is that what we are? ALL we are to the king!? The commanders of his army?¨ The moemon in a deep voice spoke

Emily noted that Xaneas and Xeneas was a Houndoom, and that the guy with the deep voice she heard earlier..was a Darkrai. Emily quickly hid behind a tree, her eyes huge with fear and her body quivering.

 _Y..yenuas?! THE yenuas!? what!? i thought he..was the king..but he couldn't be now...so who is the king...and who is Yenuas and what does he want.._ Emily thought to herself

Pronounced (YeN-U-aS)

¨Hmph...i beg to differ, and i know most think that i AM the king. But just because i'm a Darkrai doesn't mean i would do this sort of horrible thing..this is...madness..that's what this is..¨ Yenuas spoke to Xeneas and Xaneas

Emily peeked around her tree cover, noting that no notion was made towards her that she even existed there. but she was startled and scared when Yenuas spoke again.

¨You can come out now little Espeon...i that you are there...spying on the council..of the king..¨ Yenuas spoke, turning around to face Emily

Emily froze, then growled, swiping her claws at Yenuas, using a Dazzling gleam attack on him. Yenuas simply teleported away form the attack, emerging behind Emily. He rose his hand in the air, rising Emily off the ground, and made her feel like she was being choked.

¨Now now little Espeon...that wasn't very nice...but luckily i can read minds..and i had my long range sensors turned on..so i heard your little thoughts..even though you thought i didn't..¨ Yenuas spoke

Emily heard shuffling in front of her, but couldn't move even her eyes to see.

¨What the..Yenuas put her down! Emily? what the heck are you doing here? At this time of night?¨ Xeneas spoke

Yenuas set emily down on the ground, then folded his arms. Emily proceeded to glare at Xeneas.

¨I was spying you dip!¨ She said, slapping him across the face

Xeneas didn't see it coming, and got slapped hard, having his head turned from the force of the hit.

¨Emily is it? it appears you know who i am then. Very well, but i shall introduce everyone for you. I am Yenuas I am the highest ranking council member, not Xeneas. Speaking of Xeneas, he is twins to Xaneas, and they hold rather low chairs in the council.¨ Yenuas spoke in his deep voice

Xeneas and Xaneas both sighed, and looked away from Yenuas.

¨Well, the council was originally meant to serve the king's military wishes, and it still does. However, the king has been absolutely ruthless and it's starting to change our minds on serving him¨ Xeneas said

Xaneas simply nodded, and Emily noted that Yenuas wasn't trying to kill anybody, like the legends she had been told.

¨Hey, i've heard legends of you being a killer...what's up with that?¨ Emily asked Yenuas

He stared off in front of him in response, then zoned back in on Emily.

¨In the past i was the King's executioner. But now i have been removed from that job that i admittedly hated so much, and placed on this job, as a military leader. But instead of enjoying this position, i have regretted siding with the king in the first place...¨ Yenuas responded after he zoned back in

Emily nodded, but had more questions.

¨So what are you going to do about the king?¨ She asked

Xeneas and Xaneas looked at each other, then down at the ground. Yenuas again stared off into space, this time not zoning back in before he answered.

¨Not sure...but for now we merely discuss the issues at hand...maybe we shall take action later on. But for now, we take no actions.¨ Yenuas replied

Emily nodded as she was told this. Xeneas and Xaneas looked at each other before walking off in the opposite diretion.

¨well Emily, we have to go. see you.¨ Yenuas said to Emily as he followed them

Emily nodded, and turned around the way she came, thinking to herself about all the things she just learned. And as she entered the beach hut again, she fell asleep, right next to Aeromenca, exhausted from her late night stroll.

* * *

 **hope you are enjoying this, im enjoying writing it. Aeromenca out.**


	9. The Cosmic guardian

**Slow and steady progression through the story heh. Anyways enjoy the 17th ¨blooper¨. Slow updates will continue likely until may when i get summer vacation.**

 **Summer update: i wasnt even able to upload this because of school and many other things, so yeah. But i hope you enjoy this series, because it may be the only thing i update for awhile.**

* * *

After he woke up the next morning, the first thing Aeromenca thought about was the things that Emily had telepathically told him while he was sleeping. He saw them as dreams rather than psychic communication, and as such had some very ¨interesting¨ dreams. He thought that they were just dreams, and as he arose from his bed, noticing Emily sleeping next to him, he had some questions to be asking.

Aeromenca had some serious questions to be asking about where he was and what was going on. He decided to leave the hut, hopping off of the bed and approaching the door. He noticed the lock that he had a dream was impossible to unlock was right on this door. he shrugged it off for now, deciding to open the hut door, and succeeded.

He then walked out onto the beach, noticing that there was an odd lack of moemon that he figured a beach should provide with its cozy conditions. Looking around, Aeromenca noted that it was a long, skinny beach with tan sands, and was bordered in the back by a forest. He walked to the left of the hut, noting that there was only about a hundred yards or so of sand before there was just forest all around him. Flapping his wings, he decided to take to the skies, and was glad he did. He flew up only a couple hundred feet, but it revealed to him so much about the landscape.

The forest was pretty thick and wide in physical structure, but it didn't take up as much space as Aeromenca thought at first. It looked to be about a couple hours trip across. He could only vaguely see what looked like silver flashes from his height of a couple hundred yards up. Aeromenca wondered to himself what those could possibly be, but before he could look around any more, he felt a tug on his foot.

Then a harder tug, he lost his air balance momentarily. Then a harsh tug that had him crashing to the ground. But right before he could crash, he slowed down and landed softly. He turned around, his eyes big and being scared, and saw Emily standing there with a blank face.

¨H-huh..ow...what was that for..?¨ Aeromenca asked Emily

Emily´s look became more serious in nature, dropping the previously vacant look.

¨Come on Aeromenca. We have to get going on our trip through that forest. We are going to leave this place, and rejoin the battle. It's a small one, on the other side of the forest.¨ Emily explained, taking Aeromencas hand and walking towards the forest's edge

Aeromenca drew his hand back like a spring, looking rather confused.

¨W-wait hold on! First off, how the hell do you know that there's a battle on the other side of the forest?! Second off, why do I, the moemon who woke up on the beach, have to fight YOUR battle!?¨ Aeromenca exclaimed

Emily looked away after he said all of this, and Aeromenca caught a vague glimpse of a smirk. Then he saw Emily vanish, to be replaced with what he instantly recognized as the girl in the black wear from the day before. She flipped her long pink hair as she revealed herself, her small pink cat ears twitching and her tail twitching in a wild motion.

¨Care to explain Aeromenca?¨ The moemon asked, her expression turning to clear frustration

Aeromenca looked her over, and recognized her. She wore a short pink jacket that extended only to just above her waist. It had the face of what Aeromenca recognized as Mew on the top left, right above her noticeable chest size. She smirked as Aeromenca then noticed she wasn't wearing anything pant-wise, only a pair of pink slippers. He blushed like crazy, looking away.

¨Why do you choose to be around Emily? ..won't you join me...Hehee! we can fight for what is actually RIGHT. Oh and i'm Mew.¨ Mew asked seriously, then giggled

Aeromenca looked back at Mew, then nodded.

¨Yes, actually, i will. I've seen where moemon have turned down offers like this, and it has costed them. I'd be glad to take the side of a cosmic protector!¨ Aeromenca said, clenching his fists

Mew smiled, then took Aeromencas hand, making him see pink light.

¨Swear to me that you will never betray me..swear it on your life...¨ Mew spoke in a serious tone

Aeromenca swayed outside of what he could see, and Mew chuckled lightly at that.

¨I-i.¨ Aeromenca stopped, gulping, before continuing

Mew frowned, but then looked blank after he gulped.

¨I swear on my life i won't betray the legendary cosmic protector Mew.¨ Aeromenca spoke with absolute dedication and confidence

Mew dropped his hand, and Aeromenca saw her smile.

¨Good..the fact that you didn't stutter tells me what you said is true. And with that, come on Aeromenca, your first mission with me awaits...¨ Mew said as she grabbed Aeromencas hand, enveloping him and her in pink light

They teleported away. Only mere seconds after they did, Emily emerged from the beach hut, looking around her. She looked confused at first, but then lowered her head briefly to mutter a line to herself.

¨That dragon is gone..hm..now what...i was going to use him to do a little something for me..but i guess it´ll wait..¨ Emily said to herself

She then walked to the forest's edge slowly, looking around to make sure nobody was watching. She then entered the forest with a sigh.

 _This is going to take forever..but stupid teleport tracking..ugh..._ Emily thought to herself as she started down the path she trailed through yesterday

Meanwhile Mew had Aeromenca in cuffs, with a quizzical look on her face.

¨Hm...i'm going to read your mind now!¨ Mew said as she put both hands on her temples

 _Why do i feel like this was a betrayal...hm...i feel like she's part of that King's armada, but maybe not..she didn't take me to whoever it is..so..._ Aeromenca thought right before his mind was read.

Mew then read his mind, it only took her a few minutes. During the process, Aeromenca was seeing stars, but he didn't get knocked out. Once Mew finished she nodded, then sat on Aeromencas lap. She then whispered into his ear.

¨Do you know how you can tell it's actually the cosmic protector? no..already knew you didn't know but..this is how..¨ Mew spoke in a husky tone

She lowered herself down just enough, just to touch the very tip of Aeromencas shaft, and his eyes forced themselves shut.

¨I did that just so i could prove it was me...it feels sooo much better to get touched by a legend than it does any regular moemon..¨ Mew whispered in his ear

She then moved herself off of his lap, and uncuffed him. Aeromenca was so distracted by what was going on when he was in the cuffs that he didn't see the area around him. It was a dungeon, with stony walls and a pit. Mew had tied him up against the wall. Aeromenca stood up, and then looked at Mew.

¨Oh this will be fun..we are going to stealthily murder a moemon...ive seen in my visions he does unspeakable things later on..but if we kill him now..we don't have to worry about them.¨ Mew told Aeromenca

He looked confused.

¨Visions?¨ He asked in a tone mirroring his face

She nodded, with a face that somewhat suggested Aeromenca was retarded, raised eyebrows and all.

¨I'm the celestial guardian..and a psychic type. All psychic types have visions of the future.¨ Mew explained

Aeromenca then raised an eyebrow, as he saw there was only one door out of the small dungeon room.

¨you said you were the celestial guardian...tell me again why you need help..?¨ Aeromenca asked

Mew rose into the air with her psychic powers, then floated over and hugged Aeromenca. He noticed that she was only about 4 feet 11 inches tall, which was very small in comparison to his own 6 foot frame.

¨It's true i am THE celestial guardian...but..my job isn't easy at all. I have to work off my specially powered visions, which are even stronger and EXACT presentations of the future since i am the celestial guardian..¨ Mew responded

She let him go, and they walked to the door and entered through it, emerging into a corridor which was dimly lit, only with torches here and there, and was only seven or so feet tall, being sealed from the top, with a brick layering all around.

¨Where are we anyways..?¨ Aeromenca asked in confusion, raising his clawed hand to his chin

Mew stopped briefly, before looking straight ahead. Aeromenca did so too, and saw a slightly brighter light at the what was presumably the end of this hallway. Then she turned to Aeromenca, and whispered the answer to his question in his ear.

¨We are in the corridors of the Emporer´s castle, many floors below the main floor. The Emporer himself is far away from here, busy conquering lands to add to his empire. So i chose this chance to teleport down here, and deal some swift but undetected blows to his troops by killing a few moemon¨ Mew answered

Aeromenca nodded in understanding, but had one question before he was down for the plan.

¨But..wont they notice the dead bodies down here and suspect something?¨ Aeromenca asked confusingly, but in whisper voice too

Mew shook her head.

¨No. Those that i kill will disappear forever, to be placed in some unknown place, a secret burial so to speak. But this means you cant kill anything, at least not here, because you lack teleport powers.¨ Mew answered

Aeromenca nodded and continued walking forwards, Mew quickly floating slightly in front of him, only about a foot, both heading for the light they could see. Before too long they reached the end of the corridor, and were surprised to see a houndoom in the room ahead of them, facing the opposire direction.

Aeromenca only got a moment to see the houndoom before mew did her job, only managing to note two horns on either side of her head, long black hair and short black shorts.

Then, with one swift motion, Mew killed her with a focus blast. Aeromenca was simply left to look slightly up, then back down, not sure what to think. He settled for the mission requires such. After the Houndoom was dead, it simply vanished from sight, and Mew turned to Aeromenca to whisper something.

¨And i saw you a while ago actually. You didn't first wake up on that beach you know. awhile back, you were passed out in the kings courtyard, but luckily a meeting was going on inside of the castle, allowing me enough time to swoop in and rescue you. You should be thankful that i was able to do this in time, for if i hadnt, you would be dead right about now.¨ Mew added quietly

The two forged forwards, emerging in the small, dimly lit room that the houndoom was previously in. Aeromenca noticed that this room was only slightly more illuminated than the corridor they had just been in. Aeromenca looked around, noticing it was a small square room, with one tourch on the exact center of each wall. Including the passageway they had just walked form, the torches illuminated three passageways.

One of the ones they had not traveled through lead left, another led straight. Aeromenca turned to Mew, raising an eyebrow with a worried and slightly scared look. In response, she simply pointed to the left, nodding with a straight face and determination.

 _I dont see any reason why i cant trust her, shes helped me out so far, although im not that sure which side im for here, the side against the emporer or for the emporer. But so far i wills stick with Mew, and fight with her, for her side...Because she gives me hope and protection.._ Aeromenca thought to himself as he walked over to the left corridor.

There was nothing in the center of the room, just empty space, as the two found out as they slowly crept to the left corridor from the one the had entered. As they reached the new corridor, Mew quickly bent back against the right wall next to the door, looking towards the corridor entrance.

Aeromenca was standing right in front of the entrance, only three or so feet in front of it, but luckily noticed Mew in time to quickly flap into the air, elevated above the corridor entrance. It would turn out he only barely made it, as just then, another Moemon walked out, Aeromenca was able to see this one, happening to be a non dark type pokemon.

It was a Sandslash, Aeromenca barely made out. It had dark brown quils that seemed to make up his hair, with some sticking up in the very front. He also had long brown hair extending down his back, but sharp on the ends and mid string. He had shorter arms, but with two big white claws on either hand. Aeromenca thought he did look tough and rather cool, but before it could actually do anything to harm them after walking out of the corridor, Aeromenca initated the attack, shooting flames at the Sandslash.

The Sandslash had a look of despise in its eyes. Then he saw the flame string headed for him. He actually managed to dodge the attack, butwas surprised to be hit by a hydro pump from Mew, effectively ending his life. Mew breathed a sigh of relief, as Aeromenca landed on the ground again, with wider eyes.

¨The Empire has many types of moemon under its arsenal now...but we can take them down...¨ Mew stopped mid whisper, her eyes widening.

Aeromenca turned to her, and looked absolutely terrififed. Mew turned to him, and next thing he knew, the two of them were sitting in a tree, surrounded by grass. Closer examination would reveal this was seemingly an alternate dimension, as Aeromenca could see a waterfall and some outside stuff when he looked through what seemed to be a shimmery barrier..

¨That was close...we almost got eliminated by...that..but we survived...and i managed to take us to my secret resting place, the Cosmic lookout if you will...rest up. We are going to need it...¨ Mew whispered in Aeromencas ear

He nodded, laying down closing his eyes. He thought about what exactly this was and where, the empire..and other things,...but his thoughts were interrupted by sleeps clutches.

* * *

 **Alright there we go! Blooper seventeen for ya, with number eighteen having been planned out. But as for this whole ordeal..just what is going on...who is the emporer..what was the ¨that¨ Mew said her and Aeromenca avoided?**

 **Well, stay tuned for more...**

 **Aeromenca out.**


	10. The Legend of the Emporer

**I think its about time we turned this story from half retarded and half serious to full serious. THIS, is where the ¨good stuff¨ is..o wait nvm. Ill leave it up to YOU to decide whether it is good or if it is not. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Back in the present**

Archen, Swirlix, Buizel and Bunnelby all were out in the Mitanga region, exploring the area they were currently in. This area was a seemingly endless grassland, and the four were simpley walking through it

¨How many gems do we have exactly?¨ Buizel asked the other three, as they walked

Swirlix was the one who answered this question.

¨Well Mawile has the Steel gem, and we have collected gems of Grass, Fire, Fairy and Poison. We are currently headed to the Rock temple, to get the Rock gem.¨ Swirlix answered

Buizel nodded, looking around at the grass everywhere, as far as he could see. Then, he seemingly walked into an invisible barrier, as he fell to the ground from an unseen force. However, when he looked straight ahead, he could see the others right ahead. He was confused shortly, before he realized he was being pulled, as he felt the tug on his hands. He spun around, to see the scariest sight of his life. A Zoroark, mega evolved, with extremely scary feautures as well as sexy ones glaring at him.

That was the last thing he would see before this Zoroark slashed his head off, killing Buizel. She then snickered quietly, taking the body of the now dead Buizel and herself into shadows, disappearing. The Zoroark reemerged in a dark room, with torch lights, and a burning fire in a fireplace. This was no ordinary fireplace, as the fire burned with a grayish purple hue, seeming to have life.

¨Hehehe...I...previously known as Pyromenca...will complete this plan..¨ Pyromenca said as she threw Buizels dead body into the fire, watching it burn up in dark flames

 _Mwahahaha...now that i have this mega form..i can eliminate the expedition society..one by one...and begin my plan to return the darkness that was once great to this region...but first things first...i must eliminate those four..._ Pyromenca schemed in her mind

Then she shadow warped back to where the remaining three were, watching them from the shadows. She noticed that they were looking around, seemingly desperate, and calling Buizels name.

 _Hm..i dont really feel like dealing with them one at a time, plus if one of these three were to escape, it would be catastrophic..so i shall engage them in a full on battle..Mwahhaha..._ Pyromenca thought as she shadow warped in front of the remaining three

Swirlix, Bunnelby and Archen all had their eyes widened as a gigantic Zoroark appeared in front of them, with her gigantic claws drawn and a fierce, bloodthirsty look on her face.

¨Who..who are you!?¨ Archen exclaimed at this

The other two immiadetely flocked to Archens side, both of them also looking terrified at this 7 foot tall monster of a Zoroark.

¨Wait...isnt that...pyromenca? I cant help but remember her from somewhere...briefly changing into a Zoroark, but then back into a Gliscor...what even..happened to her..¨ Swirlix said in a frightened but somewhat confident tone

Pyromenca slashed at Archen, who barely dodged the attack, narrowly escaping his death. Bunnelby simply stood in place, shivering with terror of the super powered Moemon in front of him

¨Wrong. I am the Soul Crusher...of Darkness...Shadowy Doom...You may have known me as ¨Pyromenca¨, but after i got that mega evolution, i have finally regained the power to become my true self again. Now listen up, you three. Long ago, an evil emporer conquered the lands, with this here region being his homeland. He lived long and powerful, but was defeated by a group of rebels, who had dealt blows to his empire in secret during the time he was busy conquering the lands.¨ Shadowy Doom spoke in a powerful echoing voice

Swirlix´s face became rage filled, as her eyes started to tear up.

¨I! i remember that! I watched the Emporer take the only one i loved right in front of my eyes! Then he froze me, for centuries! I was only just recently rescued from the heroics of the only remaining one of the Rebels, and who happened to figure out where we were. That emporer took everything from me, and i was left to sit and watch, powerless against him!¨ Swirlix yelled in a mixture of rage and sadness, tears flowing down her face

Shadowy doom turned to her, smirking at Swirlix.

¨You go by Swirlix now..but once, you were a part of these aforementioned rebels..known, as the Rebel of Fairies, the Holy Light. The others simple called you Light..since you were supposedly the one who would defeat this evil menace. But you were suck out and destroyed, and after you had risked everything for 4 years to combat this evil force. The Land of the fairies, of all its pretty and beautiful landscape, was left without a single resident.¨ Shadowy Doom revealed

Archen and Bunnelby were becoming enraged at this too, both of them with tears forming in their eyes and a growing hatred for this Shadowy Doom.

¨i remember that day! i vowed to take my revenge on the emporer while i was still concious..but by the time i had been unfronze, he had been defeated centuries ago, and the world had changed so drastically! i was taken in by Ampharos, to join this so called ¨Expedition society¨ to explore dungeons and shit! But thats not what i ever wanted! EVERY TIME I HAVE HAD SOMEBODY I LOVED AND CARED ABOUT, I HAVE HAD THEM TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!¨ Light screamed the end part, her tears flowing freely and her body shaking with rage

Shadowy Doom frowned, and actually looked sad.

¨I...thats a world of pain youve been through. But i am here to revive this emporer and the darkness that covered the land centuries ago, to make it FINALLY a place for the dark types again!¨ Shadowy Doom spoke, raising her claws to the sky

Bunnelby and Archen both charged Shadowy, only to be swatted away like flies with a flyswatter, both instantly becoming victims of a fatal scratch would from Shadowy Doom´s large claws. Their bodies collapsed on the ground next to Light, who Shadowy had forgotten about.

¨HAHAHA you will NEVER stop me!¨ Shadowy cackled

Light was shaking, violently. She had her head down, her white hair changing colors to silver, and her soft fluffy body cotten thinning. She gained a pair of light wings on her back, shaped like a Salamence´s, and her arms and legs grew slightly longer. She stood now six feet tall, as the final change occured.

A golden sheath, held in place by her fluffy cotten, materialized on her back, as a golden shining sword materialized in her right hand.

¨Oh youve done it now..thats the ABSOLUTE LAST FUCKING STRAW!¨ Light slowly rose her head up, and Shadowy instantly got very scared

Light´s eyes shone pure gold, as Shadowy witnessed when Light opened her eyes.

¨Pre..reposterous! such an evolution is not possible!¨ Shadowy resisted the sight in front of her, but to absolutely no avail

Within a mere second, Light had charged at Shadowy, so fast that she couldnt even react, and swung the sword through her chest. She landed only a few feet away behind Shadowy. Shadowy fell to the ground, a giant gash through her chest. Light dashed ton top of Shadowy, holding her sword above Shadowy´s chest

¨YOU..WANT TO REVIVE THAT HORRIBLE EMPORER, FOR A WORLD THATS GREAT FOR DARK TYPES!? NO..I WILL **NOT** ACCEPT THIS! YOU **WILL** TELL ME WHAT YOU PLAN RIGHT **NOW**!¨ Light screamed so loud Shadowy trembled in fear, as Light was mere inches away from finishing her

¨I...I had p..planned to kill you four and throw them into the dark fire within my shadowy base! B..but...¨ Shadowy stopped mid plan reveal, trying to keep her plan a secret, but to absolutely no avail

Light grew even more angry and the sight of Shadowy trying to hide information from her.

¨SPILL IT! NOW! SPILL ALL OF IT!¨ Light screamed

Shadowy shivered so harshly, and finally spilled the info.

¨B...but i needed the dark I.i obtained..f...from my comrades, Ampharos, ...a..and Jirachi...w..we had been planning this for awhile now..b..but...i was only told it would make the d..darkness great...i didnt know anything else...they sent me out to grab a mega evolution and then take out Buizel, Bunnelby, you and Archen..I...i had only learned of this legend i spoke of..when i saw y..you..i r..remembered that...f..face...i..i dont know w..where.. i remember it..¨ Shadowy sputtered out, looking away with a terrified face

Light´s eye twitched, before she lowered her head.

¨C..charger..!? ...w...what.? I..grrr! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!¨ Light dropped to one knee, her eyes tearing up

Shadowy looked at her and shared her sadness.

¨I..a...are you ..o..okay...i..learned of the legend..t..through...C...Charger..he told me about...your side of the legend...and Ampharos told me of the other parts...¨ Shadowy confessed to Light

Light´s eyes were dripping tears, as she tried her best to stay tough. She lowered her head, sobbing now.

¨S..so you did lie..i knew it...i..i shouldve know better than to trust him...i knew it..i just knew he was bad all this time..i could sense it...deep within him..but he managed to c..charm me...and.i trusted him...¨ Light whispered through sobs, punching the ground and leaving a solid one foot around 2 inch indent

Shadowy got on her knees and looked at Light, who quickly looked up at her and glared.

¨Oh...but you...you...this time i will not deny my instincts..and what i have heard tells me you are what i sense..absolutely pure evil...you shall pay the price for your betrayal!¨ Light yelled

She then swiftly cut Shadowy´s head off, ending her life right then and there. Light then opened a palm at the body, engulfing it in light and dissolving it.

 _Ampharos..you are the one behind this...hahhaa...HAHAH! but i ...i wont kill you..y.. i want to more than anything...killing you will break up that group..and im sure there is somebody bigger...some GROUP..bigger behind all of i need him..heheee..to lead me to them...then i can finally have my revenge..._ Light thought to herself, before she looked up

She saw something she did not ever want to, the soul of the one she had loved..taken from her by the emporer. Her eyes widened, as she instantly warped to him, trying to hug him, only for her hands to fall through him.

¨N..nooooo...waaaaaa...no..noooo...¨ Light sobbed as she dropped to her knees

¨L..light...i..its really you...i..its me...Shadow...ive been searching for you for centuries now..and...ive finally found you...¨ Shadow spoke in a husy voice, his soul floating before Light

Light sobbed, but looked up at Shadow, with a loving look on her face. She looked over her love.

¨oh shadow..youre as cute as ever..you even have your meowstic ears...¨ Light cooed, but with tears in her eyes

 _I..remember what he was like when he was alive, as tall as me, with short dark blue spiky hair and his blue ears tucked over it, and the cute white patch of hair in the very front. His loving but fierce blue eyes. with his cute blue shirt he wore, with his white fluff around his neck area, fashioned into spike shaped areas. with his blue shirt forming into a sort of skirt, and having arm cuffs, both flowing away from his body...and with the underwear he wore..just for me..the boxers that were slightly longer but conforming so i could look whenever i wanted...and then he wore white leggings just for me...to make me happy and for my fetish..._ Light remembered what her love looked like when he was alive, thinking it to herself

Light raised her head up to look at his soul, as it issed every part of the cute, minus the hair, ears, and his body, now all shadowy.

 _L..light..s..staph..i..i can hear you, ya silly fluffball..a..and youre gonna make me blush..i...i came here..to help you...i had looked for you for centuries, unable to find you, trying to bring a warning..._ Shadow spoke telepathically

Light sobbed a little bit, and spat out something she didnt mean.

¨w..why didnt you look for where i was froze!? if you cared enough you would have!¨ Light sat out angrily, whispering

Shadow shook his head, and leant his shadowy form over, raising Light´s chin.

 _Light...stop...you know i wouldve have if i could..but i was spawned in a shadowy realm filled with souls like mine..i..i had to go to the ruler of the realm to beg to be resurrected, but to no avail. So instead I wagered with him. If i won a battle against him, he would let me go free, but as a soul only, and if i lost, i would be condemned to the darkest pits of the realm for eternity...i won..there was nothing he could do against the power of my conviction.._ Shadow spoke telepathically again to Light, who sobbed some more

¨O..oh shadow..you risk it all...even when youre a soul and already dead for me...and you won your wager..i want you back by my side...so bad...¨ Light said through sobs of sadness and joy

 _The ruler of the shadow realm, Darkrai, turned out to be very, very kind..after i beat him, by a good amount i would say, he said he would have done what i asked even if i had lost, since he could feel my pain and conviction. But he also told me this: ¨you are wanted back alive more than any other moemon here, but i can not just do that for you...you must earn it...¨ then i was set loose in this world, around a fiery volcanic peak._ Shadow explained

Light listened this whole time, hanging on to her tears so she could listen.

¨S..shadow...while you were gone..i met this cyndaquil named charger..and ...h...he managed...t..to charm.m..me...¨ Shadow shut light off with a shadowy soul hand

 _Light...i know you may THINK that you betrayed me...but..i was watching over you...while you thought you were having sex with this charger, i did it myself..Darkrai...allowed me to do this, lending me his hand...i already owe him so much..._ Shadow said, his expression mixed

¨No shadow. I have seen the future, as well as the past. I have seen, that this is what i MUST do to save the world from a bleak future...it wasnt just the fact i wanted to help you..as im not allowed to do what i did normally...but...i wont lie..i did want to..luckily i had an excuse to do so..but dont make me regret doing this...make me proud..¨ A voice spoke

Both shadow and light turned to where the voice came form to see Darkrai. Shadow gasped at what he saw, but he glanced at Light, and blushed more at her than at what he saw, by a lot.

¨Shadow..A. you told me Darkrai was a boy, and B. you had fucking BETTER do what you just did.¨ Light whispered to Shadow

Light looked over Darkrai, noting several things about her. She had white hair, rolled up near her head, and covered one of her eyes completely, with her other blue one looking very fierce. She had a red scarf around her neck, and wore a black dress, cuffing up near her shoulders, and flowing away from her body near her waist. Two black thin strands ran away from her body to the side, making her look even more menacing. She wore two black arm warmers on both of her arms, covering them from close to the cuffs down, leaving only a slight patch of skin for the eye. She wore grey leggings that covered all of her legs, from the bottom of her dress down.

¨You are the ruler of the soul keeper?¨ Light asked

Shadow blushed hard after light said this, looking away.

¨Hehe..its called the underworld Light. and it looks like you have Shadow´s heart, definately forever to get him to blush so hard at you not knowing what the underworld is called.¨ Darkrai cooed at Shadow

Shadow looked back at Light, and hugged her, but since he didnt have physical form, it was more like a shadow hug.

¨Awww...i..whoops. i got distracted at how cute you two are. But i came here to give a deeper explanation of what is happening. I let shadow here roam as a soul for about a century. Yes, _I_ did that, but! he needed to roam, to battle, and to see the world as it is now and to gain knowledge. But a great, great evil is rising, once again...it started to rise back when i first set Shadow loose..i knew that he couldnt go as he was to combat this evil, or he would simply be slain,...this time forever..so i manipulated his path..from the..heh. shadows, making sure he was battling as much as he could.¨ Darkrai paused to let Shadow speak

Light shuffled a bit, before looking at Shadow with loving eyes.

¨Its true Light. She made me battle at the very least three times a day..for around a century..it was admittingly fun, as the moemon i battled, believe it or not, could harm me, but i battled weak first. Somehow the moemon i battled understood me, what i was, how i was back, without me having to tell them. the ones i battled at first went easy. I worked my way up til i understood how to safely battle as a soul, then i had all out battles with them. I repeated the process, until i was fighting fully evolved foes, and after that was practcing moves on inanimate objects, and fighting Darkrai after that.¨ Shadow explained

Light looked stunned but interested.

¨Of course if i had killed him, since im the _only_ , _only one to EVER have control over the underworld, i can just let him free, and since im the ruler, i wont kill him forever._ After i deemed him strong enough, i led him to you. however, this was not simply to make him tough, it had more than enough reason. As i said, a great powerful evil was rising the entire time i trained him. It is. _..THE EMPORER...hes back..all this time he grew in strength, but i made sure to make Shadow grow powerful twice as fast, so i could catch up, and pass his level..¨_ Darkrai started to use telepathi communication

Light gasped, but then asked a question, or rather, thought it.

 _I...am i destined to fight this emporer..? i HATE HIM_

Darkrai responded

 _Light, yes of course you are. you didnt need any training since you have the form you are currently in, a powerful light based form that can literally obliterate the emporer, er no thats worded wrong. You can deal HEAVY damage to the emporer, but only with the power light form you have right now, which can be obtained by extreme, emotional and purposeful rage. Or, by having Shadow here by your side. Which you now do, so this form is here to stay as long as he doesnt get eliminated permanately._ Darkrai explained

Light nodded at this.

¨Okay Darkrai, can the two of us know what we are to do now?¨ Shadow asked

Darkrai nodded.

¨The two of you must now go on your journey, but this isnt going to be easy nor will it be a straight path of fighting baddies. Your first stop will be at Shadowy Doom´s base, this is all i can tell you, that and warp you there.¨ Darkrai answered

With that, Darkrai whisped the two into a dark room, illuminated by torches and with a dark flame burning in a fireplace in front of them.

¨This is the fire of darkness, it shows how strong the Darkness is. This Darkness will destroy our world if it grows too strong. The ancient emporers goal was to ressuruct this Darkness, and destroy the world to make one to his vision of a ¨perfect world¨ The Darkness knows no master, it wouldve destroyed the world then made a new one, but with no control over it, which is dangerous. And as you might imagine the emporers vision of a perfect world was absolutely the worst place _PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE_ for _EVERY MOEMON BUT HIM.¨_ Darkrai explained

Then she disapeared, leaving Light and Shadow to observe the flame.

¨It looks a bit strong, but not dangerously...i say i need to read for now..¨ Light said as she laid down and closed her eyes

Shadow watched her, and sat down as she fell asleep.

 _Welp guess thats it for today._ He thought

* * *

 **Easily the longest chap ive written for this fic.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for more!**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	11. The Cronis Temple

**Feels good to be back guys! Ive recieved more feedback, well really a more funny review so to speak and I got another follow for this story! Im very happy, and I'd apprecite more support. Shoutout to VictheUnown or reviewing! If you guys follow the story ill post sooner guaranteed! anywayss enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Also sorry for the massive delay, hahaha**

* * *

Aeromenca woke up the next morning feeling energized and ready to kick some tail. He opened his eyes wide, jumping up and roaring rather loudly, effectively waking Mew up too. She groggily woke up, then appeared in front of Aeromenca.

"You ready, Aeromenca? We're going on a VERY important mission now." Mew told him

Aeromenca simple nodded, and beat his fists together in excitement.

"I don't know what it is, but bring it on!" He roared enthusiastically

Mew rolled her eyes, and sternly talked to Aeromenca,

"Listen...you have several flaws. I think you know this by now, but this is very important. Your enthusiasm will help with the missions that require fighting, but what about the stealth ones? alongside this, you have a tendency to trust Moemon blindly, often without fully realizing their intentions first..." Mew sternly spoke

Aeromenca looked down, nodding.

"I actually didn't know that, considering the fact I've only recently woke up on that beach. However, I can see these more as observations than anything. I understand this, and I know I have to keep an eye out for my own weaknesses." Aeromenca spoke in an equally serious tone, rising his head back up to face Mew

Mew nodded, and then rose her hand into the air, creating a hologram.

"The emperor aims to conquer the lands, correct? but not for the reason everyone thinks. He aims to collect the 18 elemental gems, one for each Moemon type out there. I have managed to lay my hands on one of these gems, and study it." Mew spoke, as the hologram depicted what appeared to be a shiny gem

* * *

A/N: the ones in black in white, the gems look like that design wise.

* * *

Aeromenca looked at the hologram, and then back at Mew.

"What does that have to do with anything..and what are the gems for...?" Aeromenca asked

Mew shook her head.

"I do not know yet..but upon studying the gem which i retrieved, the Dragon gem, I can tell you they boost the power of a specific type of Moemon. That is all the information i have." Mew told Aeromenca

Aeromenca frowned.

"That's it? there must be something deeper.." He spoke in an intrigued tone

Mew nodded.

"This is where today's mission leads us to. We are headed to the Temple of Cronis, where the legends are said to be kept. This will not be an easy mission no doubt...it may require teamwork, stealth and strategy. The enemies there I fear are powerful, but knowing all of this, will you journey to the temple by my side?" Mew asked

Aeromenca nodded.

"Lets do this."

Mew smiled, nodded and rose her hands into the air, cloaking the two in pink light.

* * *

The next thing they knew, they were in a dark room, dimly lit by torches on either side. The two looked around immiadetely, and noticed the various ruins around them, the broken walls, pots, and among them, some intact ones. Directly in front of them was an arch, with a hallway leading somewhere.

 _Woah...this is...just...wow...I never thought I would see ruins...is this the Cronis Temple..?_ Aeromenca thought to himself

Mew responded with telepathic communication.

 _Yes. the place is in ruins from the war 200 years ago, although I know little about it..all I know is that Arceus himself got involved, and that it changed the very history and landscape of Cronis..come on...lets go deeper.._

The two then walked under the archway, into the dimly lit hallway. They both kept themselves very wary of their surroundings, ready for anything. Within a few minutes, they reached the end of the hallway, and emerged into another room. This one had two statues of a Moemon Aeromenca had never seen before, one on either side. There was a path split, with stairs leading to two different hallways. The center of the room simply was clad in a circular red carpet, with a pedestal in the very center. More vases, broken and intact, lined the outside of the room.

 _Wooooahhh..._ Aeromenca thought

Once again, Mew responded

 _Those are statues of Rayquaza, though I do not know for what purpose._

Aeromenca walked to the pedestal, Mew right next to him. In the center of the pedestal, was a slate of stone with symbols etched into it.

 _...I cannot read these..._ Mew telepathically said

Aeromenca nodded.

 _I can..lets see. Here are two statues of the magnificent Rayquaza, who fought for the Resistance. She was majestic and powerful, taking down countless enemy units, and was a massive help. She also took part in the collection of the gems, said to boost the power of the Moemon holding them, and researched the true power of the Annihilator, and created a counter weapon._ Aeromenca read

He immiadetely looked up just in time to see a Moemon unawaringly walking into the room they were in from the left entrance. He quickly used his flamethrower attack, taking it out in one shot. Aeromenca knew the Moemon he just fainted, very well in fact.

"Mew..there are Cacturne here. And..these things protect the temple, likely rooting out intruders...i can just sense it..." Aeromenca whispered

Next to him, Mew gently tapped Aeromenca's shoulder, and he turned to face her, half expecting her to be a Cacturne. When he did turn, doing so slowly, she was not.

"Aeromenca..theres a map right here..." Mew said as she carefully moved the stone tablet aside, taking out the piece of paper underneath

Aeromenca looked it over, and immiadetely knew where to go.

 _Ok...so at the end of the right hallway, the Cacturne base is waiting. if we go left then we go to the Cronis gem room, and from there a steel temple warp in the next room straight ahead. South of that is again the Cacturne base. Straight ahead, is a hallway with a split to the fairy and dark temple warps, and straight from that is..._ Aeromenca thought, as Mew listened in, as the map was too written in symbols

Mew looked at Aeromenca, nodding, and he finished his statement.

 _..The Cronis temple gem research and War records._ Aeromenca finished

He then looked over at the Cacturne. He blushed a bit as he realized how cute she was. she had shoulder length bright green hair, and wore a silly pointed dark green hat. Her tight green clothes made Aeromenca hard, as they emphasized her D cups, which were erect for some reason. She wore green slippers. HE walked over to her, careful to make sure she was really knocked out.

As Aeromenca came closer to the Cacturne, he noticed her faintly open one eye. He reacted immiadetely and breathed fire at her, and she was set on fire entirely, her eyes closing. From behind, Mew waited a few seconds for the fire to KO her, then put it out with a hydro pump. Only then did Aeromena notice the Tan gem in her hand. He ran up and took it from her, looking it over.

Mew ran up next to him, and looked the gem over.

"You don't think..." Aeromenca whispered, his eyes widening.

Mew shook her head.

"We just caught her by surprise when she had the gem. This is the Cronis gem..though I'm not sure what it is for. Lets venture deeper into the temple." Mew whispered back

Mew then walked the rest of the way to the pathway from which the Cacturne had come, and entered it. Aeromenca followed, but turned around to look at the Cacturne about halfway to the doorway. After staring at her for a moment, he followed Mew through the doorway.

* * *

The two carefully walked down the hallway, keeping a very sharp eye out for Cacturne. At the end of the hallway where the map, which Aeromenca had taken with him, said the next room had two Cacturne guards on the side facing the hallway entrance, Aeromenca stopped Mew.

 _I forgot to say behind the Cacturne base lays the Book of Gems and the Annihilator Weapon research. The more important thing right now that there should be two Cacturne posted on the wall facing us._ Aeromenca thought to Mew

Mew nodded, very carefully peeping her head around the corner...before slowly turning the corner and walking down the hall. Aeromenca followed, although he was nervous of guards.

 _Aeromenca calm down. There are no Cacturne I can see from here, using my regular or psychic vision. Remember our number one priority is to get the war records and information about the gems..._ Mew telepathically told Aeromenca

Right as she finished the telepathic message, they emerged into the next room. It was laid out exactly like the other rooms, but contradictory to the map there were no Cacturne guards.

 _This temple...according to the map its pretty small...and unlike what the map says, there aren't any guards in this room, or a pedestal where I would assume the gem is kept...It's eerie.._ Aeromenca thought

As he thought this, the two walked slowly across the room, looking around. It was no bigger than the other rooms they had been in before, and had the same pot outer wall layout and red circular carpet in the center. The two walked across it, up the stairs, and into the next hallway, everything quiet as a mouse, not a sound.

Aeromenca looked around nervously, seriously creeped out by the silence. Both were glide walking, Aeromenca using his wings to just barely touch the ground with his feet, preventing any noise from coming out of his footsteps. Mew used her psychic powers to float the same way, although Aeromenca was sure Mew was also keeping him afloat, since he didn't have to flap his wings like usual.

 _The next room apparently has a steel temple warp, whatever that is._ Aeromenca reported

Mew nodded, as the two slowly glode into the last bit of shadow for the upcoming room. Mew stopped all of the sudden, as did Aeromenca, looking around slowly.

 _Something isn't right...only one guard..and she had the Cronis gem...as well as there being no clear resting place for the gem when we entered the supposed keeping room...I don't sense any Moemon in this next room..or nearby..._ Mew telepathically spoke

Aeromenca nervously clasped his hands together, before taking a deep breath and entering the next room.

* * *

The sound of moans was loud in her ear now..she knew the guards were incompetent...but she never imagined they were this incompetent.

"Guys. be quieter!" She whispered as loud as she could

The moans subsided instantly, followed by one Cacturne replying.

"Caitlyn...why don't you partake in the Cronis temple tradition..like ever.." She spoke

Caitlyn looked around the room her and her Cacturne's were in. It was dark and quiet. All around the room were red pots, all intact perfectly, engraved with symbols.

 _I left the Cronis temple unguarded completely except for one lone Cacturne to come here..the Origin temple...and here these idiots are making their yuri love..on holy ground..._ Caitlyn thought to herself

She looked away from every of her Cacturne "Friends" as her gut instinct rattled violently. Her eyes widened as she ran across the room, and into the next hallway, deeper into the Origin temple. Right after she barely made it, she felt a hot wave of energy pour down in the room she was just in, and she heard the sounds of bugs. Running forwards as fast as she could, she only turned around when she was halfway down the hallway.

She could only see a faint red light and shadows of bugs in there.

 _..That's what you get for making girl love in the Origin temple...idiots..this temple was built to find the weakness of any loud Moemon and attack them with the worst one...eradicating those who dare to be loud..or do anything unholy...I don't feel sorry for those idiots at all..im so happy I got rid of them..._ Caitlyn thought to herself as she entered the next room through the hallway she was in

She looked around, noting the different features of this room than all the rest, mostly because it was pitch black with a dim light illuminating a pedestal in front of her, which she walked up quietly and slowly to. She only looked at it after she surveyed the big room around her, noting many, many booby traps seemingly set to something further on that she couldn't see due to the room being pitch black.

Then she looked at the pedestal, noting a stone tablet with symbols engraved into it on the pedestal as well as a piece of paper poking out from underneath the tablet.

 _Lets see...it says...to those who wish to have the knowledge of the great Rayquaza, as well as the green pedestal of destiny...read this carefully. in front of you lies what you seek, but do you have the eyes of an ancient member of the council? If not the sacred last trap of the trapmaster council member will stop you dead in your tracks...if you do have the eyes of a council member...you will find what you seek to be a breeze to take..._

 _However use it wisely..if used incorrectly..the world will fall to its end...if used correctly..you will only have part of an ancient power long forgotten to Cronis..._ Caitlyn read

She nodded, and focused ahead of her. As if by magic, the room very dimly lit the green pedestal of destiny and a book. Caitlyn focused harder, and saw the locations of the booby traps. Caitlyn got on her hands and knees, crawling on the floor, her hair, darker from the Cacturnes that may very well have died in the purge, threatening to get in her eyes.

She dodged the mid lying booby traps, which sprung insta kill bow and arrow traps. next, she had to carefully jump over the low lying ones, which would activate a purge like the ones which had claimed those she cared not of.

She jumped over them carefully, making sure to keep her vision clear enough to see the next traps, and having to spread her legs in what her friends would call a naughty way to avoid them. the second to final row of traps were high lying ones, which Caitlyn simple crawled under, avoiding the toxins that it triggered.

Caitlyn approached the final obstacle between her and the treasure she needed so badly, all of the previous traps combined forming a criss cross barrier between her and the treasure. Caitlyn first looked at what they triggered.

 _a full temple alarm..that's what they trigger...but how am I going to get through them..I don't want to trigger that alarm, as only bad things will happen..hmm...wait...criss cross...what's that.._ Caitlyn thought, looking down

She leaned down and touched the circle directly below her, with a criss cross through it. Instead of triggering the alarms, it made her small. Small enough to where she could walk under the traps safely. Caitlyn did that, and on the other side there were two circles, one with another criss-cross, and another one with no lines at all. Caitlyn touched the criss cross one and returned to normal size, on the other side of the barrier.

 _..Finally..all that reading of booby-traps, and that book which showed the origin temple's layout, not counting any booby traps or alarms. paid off..._ Caitlyn thought as she reached and grabbed the book in front of her.

As she did so she heard a faint voice in her head.

 _You are indeed worthy of the Green pedestal of destiny and the knowledge of the great Rayquaza. You have no secrets to hide from the Origin temple, only the layout of the temple, which you clearly do not remember well enough to be considered a cheat, and a book on booby traps you studied up on. This is not considered a cheat..since you spent many hours studying them, but not for any purpose...you will be teleported back to the Cronis temple with the Green pedestal of destiny and the book of Rayquaza's knowledge._ The voice spoke

Caitlyn froze while it spoke, then heard it say one final thing before she found herself back in the Cacturne base.

 _your friends were not pure Caitlyn...not at all..as such they died...before they could side with the Emporer. However, you are pure. In your temple are two Moemon that should not be there. However they have come for vital knowledge, to use against the Emporer. Go find them..and join their cause Caitlyn..._ The voice spoke

Then, Caitlyn found herself in the research and war records room.

* * *

 **That's actually gonna be it for today, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I, well I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Aeromenca out!**


	12. The Power of a duo!

**This story is tied with the new lemon assortment for highest climbing in the view rankings from December to July, climbing a total of 12 spots to number 8 in view count. that's insane. lets celebrate it with the 20th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Aeromenca and Mew entered the next room, the Cronis temple gem research and War record room. Just as they entered, a Moemon teleported straight in the center of the room, holding a pedestal and a large book. Aeromenca noted she had slightly brighter hair than the last Cacturne he took out. That was all he could note before she turned around and smiled at the two, making them go into fighting stance.

"Hello. I'm assuming you're the heroes the Origin temple spoke of before he teleported me back here. However, one doesn't get to be the captain of the Cronis Temple guardians by simply making assumptions." the Cacturne spoke

Mew and Aeromenca got into fighting stance, Aeromenca taking flight and Mew floating up a bit.

"I, Caitlyn, shall see for myself if you are the heroes!" Caitlyn yelled

with that, Aeromenca charged Caitlyn from the air, but right as he got close to her, pulled up, performing a loop.

Caityln simply waited, not fooled. He finished his loop and used a Flamethrower, catching Caityln off guard, and she got hit right in the face with the attack. Aeromenca glode over behind Caitlyn, landing there.

She fell to her knees briefly before raising her hand in the air. She was cloaked in green light, blinding light. Aeromenca and Mew shielded their eyes from the light until it was over. when they looked back, they noticed that Caitlyn had spikes all on her arms, and had three giant spikes emerging from her back, as well as ripped clothes and a much more scary look, with her hair all wild.

Caitlyn charged them this time, leaving Mew to float forwards, waiting for an attack. She shot out Pin Missiles, which Mew floated swiftly to the right to try and avoid, only to find they homed in on her. Caitlyn took the opportunity to punch her right in the face with a needle arm, knocking her back into the wall with a big thud. Aeromenca was gliding in from behind her, trying to get an attack in.

He used flamethrower again as he approached, before landing and running at Caitlyn. She got hit in the back by the flamethrower, and arched her back, right after slamming Mew into the wall. Aeromenca looked over at Mew, and realized her state of condition.

"fuck." Aeromenca mumbled

Then he shot more flamethrowers, Caitlyn simply responding with..nothing..? or so Aeromenca thought, as all his flames hit her dead on. Then pin missiles came flying form out of the smoke, too fast for him to dodge, and hit him dead on. It didn't do a lot of damage, something Aeromenca thought he won on.

Then he saw the protect with spikes thrown up. He realized what had happened, and thinking quickly, rushed her down, Caitlyn waiting patiently for him to approach. He ran swiftly, and made it look like he was about to use fire fang. Caitlyn threw up her arms in defense, but at the last second Aeromenca jumped to the side, using a Hydro pump to blast Caitlyn into the wall.

A thud was heard as she was slammed into the wall, smoke being thrown up. Aeromenca waited, as the smoke settled down. Then he felt a severe pain on his back, having been slammed hard with a needle arm. He was knocked down, as the surprise ceiling attack got him hard. He stood back up, realizing that there was now two Cacturne's, as Caitlyn was just getting up from the wall.

"Two on one? not very fair. not fair at all." The moemon spoke, as Aeromenca realized it wasn't another Cacturne, but a Flygon

And she was cute as hell. Aeromenca made himself not stare and rush her instead, dragon clawing her in the face as she tried to walk over to help Caitlyn up. She fell to the side, clutching her now bleeding face.

"OW! why you!" the Flygon yelled, but was interrupted by a rushdown from Aeromenca again

 _Lets try something..._ Aeromenca thought

He moved fast at Flygon, then quickly moved to the ceiling, performing another dragon claw as he approached her. The move made it look like he was rushing her down, and she reacted with a harsh tackle. A tackle on absolutely nothing.

By the time she realized what just happened, Aeromenca had already swooped down and grabbed her, flying her straight into the stone wall.

The attack damaged Aero too, but he was able to kick flip off of the Flygon.

"Don't underestimate that dragon. That was a huge mistake Wind." Caitlyn told Wind as she got back on her feet

The Flygon, apparently named wind, got up with some difficulty, blood all over her face and body.

"This..is nothing.." Wind weakly croaked

Caitlyn shook her head, but right as she was about to say something, Mew popped up behind her and whacked her with a fire punch, sending her flying into Wind, and them both back into the wall.

"Stupid scarecrow bitch." Mew said with narrowed eyes, blood all over

Mew then looked at Aero, who had blood all over his back.

"What did you get hit by!?" she exclaimed

Aero, panting, was slightly confused, but knew that the fight was likely over.

"Is it bad?" He asked between gasps of breath

Mew's eyes were big, and she nodded like 'duh'.

"I mean, only if you consider a gigantic slash bad." Mew said, Aero's eyes widening

Caitlyn and Wind got back up, having difficulty standing.

"mm that feels nice..so powerful..." Wind mumbled with her head down

Aero examined her. She had just barely shoulder length dark green hair, and looked to be about the same height as Aero. Her wings were diamond shaped with a red rim and the rest of them being green. She was a C cup, and wore a small light green dress that cut off right above her thighs, with two red straps connecting to her same color green stockings. Her tail was light green and dark green striped, with three much smaller wing shaped fins making up the end. She wore red goggles that made her look dorky but cute at the same time, which were currently not on her head.

Her green eyes narrowed at Aero, as she flew at him super fast, picking him up and flying out of the room.

"Its just me and you now, little Cosmic Guardian." Caitlyn chuckled, wiping blood off of her face

Mew cracked her knuckles, as Caitlyn rushed Mew. This was a huge mistake, as it was exactly what Mew wanted. She waited until Caitlyn was a few feet in front of her, then spun out of the way of the incoming needle arm, firing a signal beam at her. A direct hit, and it very noticeably did a ton of damage. Caitlyn fell over, blood now soaking her side. She hunched over, her eyes wide and staring at the ground.

"They don't call me the Cosmic guardian for nothing, little cactus girl. I can use every move there is, you cant win." Mew said with her eyes narrowed

Caitlyn coughed up blood, and looked at Mew.

"Ugh...ow... you can use every move..which is so broken.." Caitlyn weakly sputtered

Another voice spoke to Mew, one that made her eyes widen.

 _every move? I don't think so. she can learn every move, not use it._ The voice spoke

Caitlyn could hear it too, and nodded weakly.

"I surrender...ow.." She weakly sputtered, before falling on the ground, face up

* * *

Wind flew out of the gem research and war records room, and very fast across the temple, with a strategy in mind.

"Put me down!" Aero screamed over the howl of the wind, repeatedly using dragon claw on Wind

She grimaced and howled, before slowing down to almost walking speed, slamming him into the wall.

"OW!" Aero yelled, blood seething down his back now

Wind grimaced, breathing heavily.

"Next...time..that..will..be at full speed.." She panted

Then she picked back up her speed, dragging him along with her. Aero tried to break free, but gave up when Wind gave him a stern look. She kept flying, down past the Cacturne base.

Aero saw dildos nd fluid stains everywhere, along with a punching bag and other blurry stuff. His eyes widened as he wished he hadn't saw all of that.

"Yea those Cacturne guards died in the origin temple thanks to their inability to keep themselves in check." Wind said

Wind kept flying fast, and through the entry room nd out of the temple, emerging in a beach area, but straight out of the sand, emerging from below. Sand flew everywhere, and Aero noticed Wind had her goggles on. Then she threw Aero straight down into the sand from above, forgetting that he could do what he was about to do.

Aero started to glide, gliding up and turning around, then started to flap his wings.

"Give up Aero. you cant win. this is my terrain now." Wind boasted

Aero flew past Wind, but found himself being struck in the back with a powerful attack, knocking him hard downwards. And back the way they emerged, just barely missing the entrance.

"Told you. They call me the Winding Wind, and I never lose in the sandstorm." Wind said, flying down to the ground where Aero landed and setting down

All of the sudden a massive blast of water emerged from where he crashed, smashing Wind in the face and knocking her really high up, upside down.

"Not so cocky now are we?" Aero yelled weakly from where he crashed, watching Wind try and regain her flight but fail

He laughed as she tumbled end over end, and shot another hydro pump at her right when she was about to catch her balance, knocking her into the nearby ocean. Aero climbed out of the sand hole where he landed, brushing off the blood all over him.

"Ow..this was a real deal fight.." He said, as the sandstorm lifted

He looked around, noticing that this was a nice beach area, with a beautiful ocean view.

"Wind must have been causing that sandstorm. Heh." Aero smiled to himself, walking back down the stairs into the Cronis temple

He had to walk slowly, as he was weak and flying or running hurt his legs or wings.

 _Ugh she was really tough...my first real fight and it had to be with another dragon and a cactus that packed a punch.._ He thought to himself as he walked from the entry room into the hallway leading to the Cacturne base

When Aero finally made it back to the steel temple warp room, he was exhausted and hurting all over from his rough fight with the Winding Wind. But he kept going, just in time to have Mew float up to him, with her eyes wide and a big frown on her face.

"Well we won the fight. And I got this, the book containing Rayquaza's knowledge. With this we should be able to figure out what the Emperor is after. Lets head back to our base." Mew said

Aero simply nodded weakly, as it was all he could do.

Mew then cloaked them both in a pink light, preparing to teleport. Mew teleported back to the beautiful dreamy base, but when she looked over to see Aeromenca, he wasn't there.

* * *

 **All right that's a great point to stop. So mew has the book of Rayquaza's knowledge and the cronis gem, but what do these exactly do? stay tuned to find out.**

 **Aeromenca out.**


	13. Emilys request

**21st chapter! : D well here we go boys!**

* * *

Mew fell asleep that night, somehow. She was worried about Aero, and why he didn't teleport with her to the base. While she was sleeping, another conflict was going on back in the Cronis temple.

* * *

Right before Mew and Aero teleported back to the base, Wind had hit Aero out of the teleport area, and had tackled him to the ground, preventing him from escaping.

"I'm not done with you yet..." Wind said in a tone Aero didn't like

He shivered, knowing this tone all too well, the tone of horniness. Wind had him pinned on the wall too, so there was no escape for Aero.

"You may have won the fight in the desert, but that doesn't mean you're going to escape the temple for free." Wind said, narrowing her eyes

Then the Aero she had pinned to the wall dissipated, the real one having long flown out of the temple and to the nearest hiding spot.

 _Looks like my copy fooled her. Luckily I saw her coming in time to make a copy, and was able to fly the hell out of there. But where the heck am I now..?_ Aero thought to himself

He looked around, noting all of the trees all around him. He had fled into the nearby forest, not bothering to check where the hell he was going. He shrugged and started flying again, gliding as fast as he could through the forest, not bothering to look back behind him.

"I guess all that matters now is that I left that Wind girl as far behind as I could and got the fuck out of there." Aeromenca mumbled to himself while he glode through the woods

He would be gliding for a good hour and a half, all alone. No matter how far he glode or flew, he never stopped, remembering how powerful the Wind girl was.

 _This is one deep forest...I wonder what's on the other side of this?_ Aeromenca thought after about an hour of gliding and dodging trees

At last he landed, sitting down to catch his breath. He thought to himself about the Emporer and other things.

 _This Emporer sounds like a real bad dude...though I don't know if I can even know what the hell is going on without Mew...and plus after my first real harsh fight..I can safely say that a fight with even tougher opponents is one I'm not going to be able to win... and what of these gems. what value due they hold that Mew looks for information on them and that the Emporer decides to go after them...I don't understand at all..._ Aeromenca lost himself in his thoughts

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"fancy seeing you here." Aeromenca knew that voice

Sure enough, Emily the Espeon came form around a tree, licking her paw off, before eyeing him.

"I assume you're trying to get away from something? It was easy to track you due to the feeling of uncertainty and among other things you gave off. I could sense them all the way from the beach." Emily spoke calmly

Aeromenca looked up at Emily, narrowing his eyes at her. She simply tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

"Now now, why the hostility? I did save you, after all. And last I recalled I did nothing wrong to you." Emily spoke softly, and walked over to sit next to Aero

Aero looked down, and thought some more, but not for long before he realized Emily was reading his thoughts.

 _That wind dragon...ugh...what's she up to..where did she come from..? I don't understand..ugh...wait_ Aeromenca realized

He looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow. She tilted her head with a small frown

"Now now, it looks like you've been through some things since you left." Emily whispered

She bopped his nose, leaving his eyes crossed at the point where she bopped.

"And now it looks like you've fallen smack dab into the big fight. Not much of a surprise. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep track of you for very long before you left somewhere. Eventually you would find yourself in this massive fight." Emily whispered

Aero looked at her, not sure what to think.

"What massive fight?" He asked, unsure

She simply chuckled.

"You were looking for things to figure out the emperor, weren't you? Why do you think that is? to know about it? yes, but not just that, you were going to fight him head on. Looks like you met Mew." Emily read from Aero

Aero's eye twitched, and he looked at Emily with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Aero, ask yourself this. DO you have the power to make a difference in this fight? The Emperor has forces and means to take over all of Cronis and so much more. You are just one moemon, who doesn't even know what he's doing or why yet, trying to make a difference in a fight that determines so much." Emily asked Aero

 _I can. I beat that tough fight, 1 on 1 on the field she does best on. But next time I'm going all out!_ Aero thought to himself

Aero looked down, then back up and nodded.

"I was able to take out that Wind girl. She was tough, but I did it. I helped get Mew information and took out a few cronies. I can make a difference. But my forte is head on fighting, not stealth missions." Aero answered

Next to him, Emily nodded.

"Yes but Mew's forte is not what yours is, she is a jack of all trades, master of none. Which is why you work so well with her. A combination of brute force and speed with balance. That's a powerful combination, you know." Emily spoke

Aero thought this over too.

 _I am brute force and speed, able to take out tons of enemies without a problem. Stealth missions are hard for me because I just want to take some shit out, not sneak through a place to get something with little to no fights. Although they are cool._ He thought

"So why are you here?" Aero asked Emily, who chuckled

"I need your help. You side with the psychic types, I can tell you that for sure right now. Come with me. I have a mission I would enjoy more if I had someone to help me with." Emily answered

Aero looked at her.

"What kind of mission?" He asked

She grinned.

"One you will excel at." Emily said, and cloaked both of them in pink light, teleporting them

* * *

 **Chapter 21 done. if I do say so myself, this is getting interesting! until next time,**

 **Aeromenca out.**


	14. Stopping an Army!

**Chapter 22 on its way, here we go boys. enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Mew woke up, and knew she had to do this day's mission all by herself.

 _Ugh...now I have to go face those advancing soldiers nearing that village. All by myself. welp, here we go._ Mew thought, teleporting herself to the battlefront

She found two other people there, her missing partner Aero, and an Espeon with him. The instant she appeared, the Espeon's ears perked up, and she talked.

"Wonderful. All of the required Moemon are here. You guys ready to kick some ass?" Emily asked, as Mew floated up beside the other two

Aero beat his fists together, and roared.

"Born ready." He said with absolute determination

Then soldiers clad in green and gold armor came bursting through the nearby forest. Aero was beyond gone by the time Espeon and Mew noticed, already razing soldiers with Flamethrowers and roaring loudly. He flew around, shooting flamethrowers at all sorts of Moemon soldiers, taking literally every last one out with one shot. Emily cracked her knuckles and closed her eyes, sensing her surroundings.

 _Aero stop roaring, you're gonna attract sniper attention_ She spoke telepathically to Aero

In response, he roared again, now running up to the lines and slamming soldiers with dragon claws and tails, taking more and more out with little to no effort. Emily sighed and focused, picking up all the soldiers aero had immobilized and started throwing them with her psychic powers, taking out incoming weaker soldiers and hurting tougher soldiers before they got a chance at Aero.

A bunch of tough Moemon sprung out of the bushes, and were met with a heat wave from Mew, as well as flamethrower's from Aero, easily finishing them off. The village behind them was getting noisy, leaving Emily to turn around. Within a few more seconds, a bunch of Moemon from the village ran into the battlefield, rushing down the soldiers in the forest.

The forest was on fire from all the flamethrowers Aero used. And the instant he saw the villagers running into the battlefield with determined expressions, he flew into the forest ahead of them all, shooting flame throwers at everything moving he saw, setting the forest ablaze in the process, but easily taking down soldier after soldier. The villagers were spreading through the forest, strafing the forest and damaging soldiers with skilled hit and run tactics. The villagers that were fighting consisted of 3 Pikachu, 2 eevee, 2 magby and a fuckload of Rattata's. The Rattata's were running ahead and dealing small blows way before the soldiers got to the village, leaving the Pikachu to deal thunder damage.

And of course Aeromenca was right behind the Rattata's dealing extreme damage to everything in sight, the forest, enemy Soldiers, everything.

"THIS IS FUN!" Aero roared, flying at a pace right in between the Rattata's and Pikachu's speed

The Eevee and Magby were trailing a bit behind. mopping up any remaining soldiers.

Back at the battler front, Mew and Emily both teleported to Aero, and started running at his pace. Aero was shocked at first, but then saw Emily run.

"Good grief youre fast!" He said in awe

She simply smiled.

"yep. faster than you are." She smirked and ran a bit ahead

Then a gigantic boom was heard, as well as a few Rattata's flying by Aero's head.

"That cant be good..." Aero yelled above the wind

Emily looked at Aero with a serious expression.

"you better be as powerful as you say you are, or we are completely fucked. The next opponent is a tank, manned by a fucking Dragonite." Emily told Aero

Aero narrowed his eyes, and flew faster, as more Rattata flew by his head, Aero dodging them with ease.

Mew was floating as fast as Aero glode and Emily ran, all three of them dodging trees at top speed. They heard a boom very close, and yet more Rattata flew by, but nowhere near Aero this time. Aero emerged first in the clearing, not bothering to look at his surroundings before throwing out flamethrowers at the massive tank now before him.

It had a massive cannon on top, as well as the usual heavily armored exterior, and several mini cannons on the outside, all now locked onto Aero. It was orange and white, matching the Pilots colors, and was very clearly not going to go down very easily.

"Ugh, stupid emperor!" Aero screamed, shooting more and more flames at the tank as he flew fast around the top of the tank

This dealt heavy damage, so much so that the pilot emerged above the tank hatch and flew at him, her eye twitching. Aero looked at her, and knew exactly how to beat the tank. She was so much faster than he was, but Aero managed to dodge the dragon claw attack that she sliced at him, gliding underneath and shooting flames into the cockpit from which the Dragonite emerged from. The Dragonite followed Aero, who after blowing flames into the tank, flew close to it so she would follow to hit him.

She did do, and he grimaced as she slashed him, before Aero grabbed her by the tail and threw her into the tank, hearing a massive 'thud' from it. He then flew away as fast as he could, Emily teleporting to the other side of the clearing with Mew. The tank blew up, with the Dragonite still in it.

Aero didn't think he won, and it was a good thing he didn't, as the Dragonite just looked beyond pissed, being launched straight up into the air. Aero took the opportunity to fly up fast and grab her, spinning her around by the tail. He slashed her wings with dragon claw twice, hearing the angered roars of the Dragonite he was fighting, then threw her with all his might downwards. He enjoyed the look of pure fear on her face, admittingly thinking she was cute, much like the Flygon he beat.

She had really pretty long orange hair, and wore a cute outfit. That was all he could see for now, as she was now plummeting towards the ground, and showed no sign of trying to glide away from the collision. Then she roared, loudly, and only then did Aero notice the hyper beam she shot at the last second at him. He saw it too late, but was able to reduce the damage it did by sidestepping a little bit at the last second, the beam only slashing his side.

But it was enough, and sent him crashing downwards. The Dragonite got up from her collision, after leaving a massive crater, and prepared to punch Aero. Then she was sent flying by Emily, straight into a tree.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww...stupid...dragon...I..never lose..." She mumbled, barely audible

Aero shot a flamethrower at her face, and let her take it. When he stopped, she was very clearly in massive pain, unable to even get up.

"time to finish you!" Aero roared, gliding towards her at top speed

She looked up, and the expression made Aero stop in his tracks.

"utter...pain..and regret..." He mumbled

 _Its your choice Aero, if you want to try to talk to her or whatever, go ahead, we got you no matter what happens._ Emily telepathically spoke to Aero

Aero landed, and walked over to the Dragonite, who looked up at him with a mad expression. However, he could see something in her eyes, that told him otherwise of his pre-conceived 'this dragon is evil' notion.

"Lifeless eyes...with a small sparkle of emotion and what looks like a plea for help.." Aero read her eyes.

Her Orange hair was all burnt and torn, her wings were crippled badly, with massive slashes near her shoulders. She wore a small brown shirt that covered her D cups, but had no sleeves and only covered hallway down her stomach. She wore a skirt like brown cloth that was angled so the left side was covered more, her brown boots and feet sticking up. Her orange eyes gave Aero both vibes of insanity and a plea for help.

"please...help..I don't want to be the emporers slave anymore..." She said with tears in her eyes, all the lifelessness gone

Aero loomed down on her, but grabbed her hand, which was covered in a brown fingerless glove, pulling her up and managing to carry her bridal style.

"what's your name?" Aero asked, looking over for Mew and Emily, and found them both gone

He also noticed her white scarf with a ripple pattern, but all of her clothes were ripped and charred now, so he could only look at how much pain he caused one of his own type.

"My name is Victoria..." Victoria weakly muttered

Aero looked around, only able to slowly carry Victoria back the way they came. Aero realized that he had no idea where he was, and needed to get Emily and Mew's help immiadetely.

"How do I help you...?!" Aero started to panic, noticing the lifelessness in her eyes

Aero felt warm pink light enveloping him, and next thing he knew he was in Mew's little safe haven. Aero set Victoria down, but she latched on to him, crying on his shoulder.

"Helpp pleaseee..." she was crying freely now

Mew appeared in front of the two, touching Victoria and closing her eyes. Aero grabbed her in two places he normally never should to keep her still. Victoria blushed, leaning her head on Aero's shoulder.

"You would grope her to keep her still." Emily said nonchalantly, as Mew read her thoughts

She finished rather quickly, and told the others the results.

"It looks like she was brainwashed as a little Dratini and forced to do the Emporer's bidding. She never had anyone to take care of her and show her love, so the Empire easily took her and made her into one of their elite soldiers." Mew told Emily and Aero

Aero looked at Victoria, who was crying more, not bothering to stay tough.

"and it doesn't look like she wants to leave Aero's side either. Even though he kicked her ass completely and utterly with little problems." Mew added to the sight of Victoria laying on Aero.

"That feels nice~" Victoria whispered in Aero's ear, and only then did he realize he hadn't moved his hands at all

Victoria hugged him, looking around rather curiously.

Emily chuckled at this.

"what?" Victoria asked with wide eyes

Emily stopped laughing.

"Just the fact a Dragon so powerful and so cold looking like she's never seen the outside world before." Emily explained

Aero smiled, before he felt something hit him in the back, knocking him out.

"That should get those two some recovery. Both are very very tough but took a beating from each other" Mew said, laying down herself

* * *

 **That is chapter 22, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Aeromenca out!**


	15. Victoria

**Chapter 23 ahoy! hope your ready for a lot of this fic, because I'm having a blast writing it! enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When Aero woke up, he had a sleeping Dragonite on his lap. Aero sighed, remembering yesterday.

 _I had so much fun destroying Moemon after Moemon with brute force, making the Empire's fleet look like a bunch of bugs. Then the tank came along. I was ready to do the same thing to the tank, but the sleeping Victoria on my lap had other plans.._ Aeromenca thought to himself, absentmindedly stroking Victoria's hair

Victoria woke up from Aero stroking her hair, slowly opening her eyes. She looked startled and confused at first, when she looked around the safe-haven. She sprung up, charging a hyper beam. Aero promptly tackled her to the ground and bit her bust, snapping her out of her rampage.

"A-ahhhh" Victoria moaned, blushing

Aero reached up to grope the other one, not having any shame in calming down what would otherwise be a rampaging dragon. She grimaced and relaxed, thoroughly enjoying it.

"That feels niiceee..m-more-" She moaned quietly

Aero happily lifted up his teeth from her bust, sucking on it instead, while groping the other one a bit more firmly.

 _And now I have to calm her with sexual pleasure...it was the first thing that came to mind..and I doubt anything else would have worked...looks like I'm gonna have to be very lewd with her.._ Aero thought to himself

He sucked her harder, swirling his tongue on her strangely bare chest, Victoria starting to moan louder, enjoying what he was doing. He knew one of the psychic types would likely see this or say something after he was done or even during.

"M-more..." Victoria moaned again, a little bit louder

Then Emily woke up, and stopped the two.

"Well at least you stopped her, but you should stop that now." Emily said, yawning

Victoria shook her head.

"N-no..." She protested

In reluctant compliance, Aero stopped what he was doing, sitting up.

"We don't actually have anything to do for today, so you two can rest up, get to know each other, or whatever." Emily said nonchalantly, seemingly emotionless at this fact

She then walked back deeper into the save haven, seemingly disappearing into the clear and warm background.

"I'm only trusting you with this information, for saving me from a terrible fate. This is information I had kept quiet about, but I think you should know all about what I have to say." Victoria told Aero, getting his attention back from Emily

Aero nodded

"Alright I understand, I'm ready to listen to what you have to say" He said in an encouraging tone

"They tortured me as a Dratini, Aero..it was terrible..." Victoria continued

He turned back to the still slightly scratched but emotionally scarred dragon sitting on his lap, looking up at him, her eyes tearing up.

"He made me do his bidding, going down into dungeons and killing innocent moemon. And if I didn't follow his orders, he personally beat me up.." Victoria said, her tears flowing freely now

Aero shook his head, feeling bad for Victoria.

"This Emperor sounds like a real jerk. if, no WHEN I get my hands on him I'm gonna tear him to shreds!" Aero proclaimed, raising his clawed hand up high

Victoria smiled a bit, but then frowned again.

"What makes him so powerful is the forces he has brainwashed to do his bidding. He found a way to brainwash all of his soldiers, having taken many of them at birth from their parents by force. He has an entire armada, so big the fleet you took out like it was nothing will damage the empire only slightly." Victoria continued

Aero nodded his head, understanding more what was going on.

"So he brainwashed his soldiers to do his bidding...but how..?!" Aero asked, extremely confused now

Victoria looked back up at Aero, with more tears forming.

" I was one of his 'elites' so he called them. And as such, I was able to see the machine, it was a horrifying dastardly machine, with a tough black exterior shell and a satellite dish to broadcast the waves that would apparently take Moemon's minds over. Me and literally every other elite he had trained waited until what we thought was the right time before attacking the machine before the Emperor could use it, working together to damage the machine. The emperor was able to catch us and stop us from breaking the machine." Victoria stopped to catch her breath

Aero was now listening intently, thoroughly interested in what Victoria had to say to him.

"But he could not reverse the damage we managed to do, which weakened the device. Instead of taking over every Moemon's minds without fail, it could take over weaker to mid-range power Moemon without fail, but wasn't able to entirely take over the minds of the tougher Moemon. And the Legendaries, they were never in any danger. The Emperor spoke of taking their minds over as well, but all of us and himself knew that would never happen. The Legendaries are simply too powerful for the device." Victoria continued, stopping to let Aero speak

Aero had been listening intently to what Victoria was saying, processing the information.

"So you're saying the machine is the cause of the brainwashings?" Aero asked

Victoria simply nodded.

"And so if you weakened it with all the other elites on your side, that means that even the Emperor's own soldiers aren't going to be loyal to him anymore if that machine is destroyed. And that also explains how I broke you free of the machine's effects." Aero reasoned

Victoria shook her head.

"No..im not free of its effects, but the ultimate counter to the machine, or so I've heard, is pure emotion and love for another Moemon. The Emperor tried to take over a powerful Couple's minds, but watched as it failed miserably, the positive emotions negating the effects of the machine." Victoria answered

Aero's eyes widened, realizing something.

"wait..if you damaged the machine back then and now the Emperor is apparently after the gems of Cronis...then that means...gasp!" Aero realized

Emily appeared from behind the two, with a grave frown on her face now.

"What have you realized Aeromenca, I can sense your fear and trembling from where I was resting." Emily said, her tone also worried

Aero looked at Victoria, who frowned herself, burying her head in Aero's lap.

"He wants the gems to power up his machine. I'm betting each gem likely powers up the machine's effects on a particular Moemon type, reducing the resistance they can give." Aero reasoned

Emily frowned.

"Just how do you know that." Emily asked

Aero looked down, then up at the sky.

"From what she told me about the power level of each Moemon, and the effects of the machine. Plus the details on how it works, and how positive emotions can negate the effects of the machine. I'm betting due to the effects not being true all the way on powerful Moemon like Victoria due to the damage the Elite's dealt, that he wants the gems to power that machine up." Aero reasoned

Emily frowned even more, now widening her eyes.

"That makes actually a lot of sense, and if it is true, then we can both celebrate we have both the Cronis gem, the gem that amplifies the powers of all the other gems, and the Dragon gem, the gem that boosts the powers of the Dragon types. Perhaps you were able to save Victoria from her fate because of us possessing the gem." Emily paused

Victoria shook her head.

"I sensed something in him. something I liked, it snapped me out of it long enough for me to send him a message to help me through my eyes. I never thought he would see it, but he did...and he's saved me.." Victoria said, crying again

She then buried her face in Aero's shoulder once more.

"And be wary or sad that the Emperor may already have gems or other relics we don't know of just yet, and that he likely was going for one when he attacked that village." Emily finished

Just then, Mew floated back from behind them, appearing next to her friends.

"So I have studied the book of Rayquaza's knowledge that I took from Caitlyn after beating her." Mew spoke, everyone turning to face her

She shook her head with a frown.

"It says that the elemental gems of Cronis boost the power of the corresponding type of Moemon slightly, but don't serve much purpose other than this. It also says that the gems give off a slight positive vibe that multiplies the more of them there are in one spot, as well as multiplying the power of the other gem's powers." Mew told everyone

Aero stared at Mew, thinking.

"Aero, listen. So if this machine is primarily based on negative energy, and the gems are based on positive energy. If the emperor does intend to get the elemental gems, and power his machine with them, it will boost the power of his troops massively. However, since positive vibes counteract the machine, it may very well severely weaken or even lose all control whatsoever over the troops, leaving them completely free of mind." Mew continued

Mew then stopped talking, leaving the other three to just sit and wait.

"Is that all it says" Aero asked, with an eyebrow raised

"No. It also says the Cronis gem powers up the other gems the same way the gem resonance does, but much further. This is all the information it has on what I was after, but I read all of it and found other information that may be useful. It said that back when the war 200 years ago was at its peak, that Rayquaza was busy studying various things. That is until an enemy unit broke into her lab, rousing her from her 100 year research period and spurring her into action." Mew stated

Aero looked confused, as did Emily and Victoria.

"What does that have to do with right now?" Emily asked

Mew looked over at her.

"Simple, she researched not only gems, but other artifacts, such as the Green pedestal of destiny, an artifact I mistakenly left with Caitlyn. In the book, there is a blueprint for some kind of machine. Rayquaza called it 'the separator' but the blueprint is ripped into pieces, and the book only has the first 2 small pieces. I would estimate there being about 15 or 20 of them. The blueprint in the book, has pictures of a few gems and the pedestal, which leads me to believe this may be an opportunity to lay heavy damage on the Empire, if we could recreate this machine." Mew theorized

The other three nodded in response.

"So later today, I need Aero and Victoria to go hold off another Empire attack on a different village, while me and Emily go to Rayquaza's lab to find the other pieces of the blueprints." Mew stated

Emily nodded. Aero and Victoria simply took a deep breath.

"As long as I'm with him.." She stated, sighing

* * *

 **I hope you are enjoying this story, like I said its a blast to write.**

 **Views have been slowing down lately, but I'm sure they'll pick up soon. Until next time,**

 **Aeromenca out.**


	16. The power of an empire

**Before you dig into the new chapter here, i just want to say this shouldve been out like two months ago, but i got distracted so yeah. Oh how summer flies and how the school year never does. Oh well, enjoy the 24th chapter of this, whether its serious or not.**

* * *

Mew then teleported with Aero and Victoria, dropping them off at where the battle would commence soon. They landed together, both of them ready with fierce looks on their faces to kick some ass.

"The battle will be here, but it will take the empire about another half hour before they get to this point. Use strategy and don't go rushing in blindly." Mew told the two before teleporting back to her safe haven, where Emily was waiting

Mew then teleported back to their safe haven, and met up with Emily.

"You ready emily?" Mew asked Emily, who had a red bowtie in her hair, and her hands glowed a soft violet.

She simply nodded in response, shooting a psychic orb into the ground.

With that Mew teleported the two into the middle of stone ruins. The two were surprised at the state of the place.

"All around us is ruins, with stone everywhere, most of them cracked...what happened here, what happened to Rayquaza's lab...?" Mew voiced her thoughts

Emily looked around too, noticing the same things Mew noted, but also noted something different.

"There are also Moemon here, i can sense them. Inside that stone door entrance ahead of us, is an ambush waiting." Emily whispered, much to Mew's dislike

She pointed ahead of them, at a stone door. In the middle of the ruins, was a lone door, seemingly untouched. Emily and Mew slowly walked up to it, Emily carefully opening the door with her psychic powers. In front of them, as Emily walked slowly forwards, was a glowing laboratory. It was 30 feet long and 10 feet wide or so, with a ladder in the middle to what seemed to be a rooftop extension. In the very back of the lab was a long table spanning the width of the room, with various objects on it. On all sides of the room besides the one they entered from, there was a long table filled with stuff spanning the length or width of the room. In the middle of it, was a carpet, beaten up and threadbare.

"Wow...this place is in almost perfect condition on the interior, but on the exterior it's completely busted up from something..." Emily said in almost awe as she looked around at the lab

Emily there aren't any Mormon in here, i can't sense any at all. Maybe you sensed something different? Mew telepathically spoke to Emily

I'm not sure, but here's a shiny gem on this table, that fully surrounds this carpet. It looks almost like one of those elemental gems we need. Emily said back, walking forwards and grabbing a shiny gem.

The two looked around some more, trying to see if they could find anything else that may be of use to them.

¨Besides this gem i found on the table there doesn't seem to be anything else of use to us in here...¨ Emily whispered to Mew after they thoroughly looked the the lab

Mew simply nodded in response, with a frown on her face.

¨The blueprint we are looking for doesn't seem to be anywhere in this lab...which sets us back a fair amount.¨ Mew concluded

The two then began to walk out of the lab, heading back to the very front of it. They paused for a moment at the very entrance, before turning around. There was nothing there, just the lab.

I could've sworn i sensed a Moemon back there. Emily telepathically communicate

Mew nodded again, but regardless the two walked out of the lab, with nothing but a shiny navy blue gem to show for their efforts.

At the battlefront, Aeromenca and Victoria waited a little while before anything actually started to happen. After what seemed like a few hours to the two, in what really was about ten minutes, they heard a ton of rustling around them. A bunch of moemon wielding spears jumped into the air, ready to perform a sneak attack. The two saw it coming, luckily, and dodged the attack, retaliating with two Flamethrowers. The two moemon died, one being a sneasel and the other being an unlucky pawniard.

¨Where are the real moemon at? These are a miserable excuse to send after a village to conquer it, even if the village likely has next to no way to defend itself.¨ Victoria asked, picking up the pawniard and sneasel with ease

The two again had to wait another five minutes before something happened, and this time the grass rustled in many places at once. Victoria chucked the Sneasel and Pawniard at two rustling spaces, and they quieted down immediately, cleary having been killed by the ammo. However an entire armada of Scraggy, Sneasel, Pawniard, Sandile, Murkrow, Gastly, Haunter and countless more species emerged from the thicket, all of them running at top speed.

Victoria and Aeromenca immediately started spamming their attacks, starting with flamethrower streams to wipe out large numbers of the Sneasel and Pawniard, all of them dropping dead upon contact. Then Aeromenca used earthquake to kill most of the ground locked moemon in one shot, within a large radius of himself, leaving really Murkrow, Gastly and Haunter to worry about.

By now a few of the moemon Victoria and Aeromenca missed by using their flamethrowers as their first move had slipped past and were running towards the village. However many that might have slipped past, the two continued on exterminating what they could indifferently, clearly not caring too much about the ones who slipped past. Within about ten minutes the moemon had stopped emerging.

Victoria was using her thunderbolt to take out groups of Murkrow and Aeromenca was using his flamethrower to take out some gastly and haunter in streams. Many moemon bodies were charred on the ground beside the two, both of them covered in blood from where they had walked.

¨That was fairly easy, honestly. Earthquake decimated the ground unit, and left us with more than enough time to take out the sky unit using flamethrower and thunderbolt.¨ Victoria said as she gasped in air

¨Agreed, but we let some slip through our defense at the very start, which may be enough to wipe out that village, considering it likely has little to no defenses at all.¨ Aeromenca said as he landed, short of breath himself

They heard heavy steps behind them, and turned to face a giant moemon.

¨WOAH...a Metagross. Never mind then this village has a seriously tough defense then.¨ Aeromenca said, looking up at her a little bit

She said nothing, but looked ahead of the two. The two turned around to look where she was looking, and both looked at each other with a strange face, not understanding why she was staring at the thicket.

¨Ahead in that thicket is the leader of this fleet. Don't worry about the ones you let slip past, i took care of them.. ...¨ The Metagross had a surprisingly melodic voice, contrary to what the two dragons expected

Victoria turned away from the Metagross and Aeromenca, who asked her a question shortly afterwards.

¨Victoria, why is this Emperor going so such extreme to capture such small meaningless villages? This seems like a horrible war tactic to me. You conquer a big chunk of the surrounding area, then from there send entire armadas of moemon at small nearly meaningless villages?¨ Aeromenca reasoned

Victoria shook her head, but answered the question regardless.

¨Well i mean, he told us, his elites that he wanted to strike fear into the surrounding nations with brute force, so he sent us after these small innocent villages to take them over.¨ Victoria answered

Aeromenca gasped in response, not a fan of this. Hd clenched his fists, showing his rage towards this Emperor.

"Thats horrible...how could he do such a thing?!" Aeromenca exclaimed

Victoria shook her head again, burying it in her arms. Behind the two, the Metagross interrupted them.

"I hate to interrupt your little talk, but the leader of the fleet has emerged." The Metagross's voice was suddenly emotionless

The two shifted their attention ahead of them, and faced down another Metagross. The two dragons gasped, starting to put pieces of the puzzle together.

"Another Metagross? ...and she looks so much similar to the one next to us...she has a red bowtie in her hair..." Aeromenca observed

Aeromenca shook his head, not sure what else to say.

"My name is Molly. Not 'the Metagross beside you'" Molly corrected

"So Molly...how has the village treated you? It's a shame you wouldn't come with me to join the Empire." The other Metagross spoke, her long metallic blue hair blowing in the wind

Both had the hourglass form, and two long arms and legs with clawed feet and hands. A giant tan X was carved across their chests, right below their big chests. They both had terrifying glowing red eyes, which were showing they meant business. They were both around 8 feet tall, giants.

A chilling silence ensued after the emotionless words of the leader of the armada sent to destroy a small village. Molly broke the silence after a few minutes, clearly taking her words to heart.

"Maddie...you stupid bitch..." Molly mumbled, her head hanging

"Oh Molly...you've never forgaven me for doing what i did when you were small have you...? Deep down you still love me, but you'll never let yourself forgive me for joining the empire when i was a Metang..." Maddie's Emotionless words, that should have showed emotion only added to the chilling atmosphere

Victoria and Aeromenca could do nothing but watch, both of them not going to intervene with the fight that they both knew was coming.

"The emperor is doing nothing but cruelty, meaningless cruelty. He attacked our village, and it was only thanks to these two dragons it's not destroyed. Do you even realize what you're doing Maddie?! You just attacked your own home town for some emperor that has done nothing but heartless violence." Molly spoke back, putting emphasis where she thought it was due

Maddie was silent for a few moments, but retaliated soon afterwards.

"The Empire would have destroyed us either way molly...however tough we may be. You know it's the truth but you still won't join your own sister, who loves you dearly to save yourself along with your sister. It's only a matter of time before he finds you and kills you. But that's not going to happen because i will force you to join me. I don't care how hard you try, you won't stop me..." Maddie spoke emotionally now, tears streaming down her face

With that she lifted her own sister up using her psychic power, and threw her into a nearby tree. Molly groaned, her tough outer metal armor having been pierced. Maddie walked over and picked her up, and manually carried her back to where she was previously standing.

Victoria and Aeromenca simply watched this happen, but when they both saw Maddie throw her own sister into a tree, they both decided that was enough. Finally, they intervened in the matter, however much they thought they shouldn't. By the time Maddie returned to her previous position, she was hit in the face with a double flamethrower.

"Agh! What th- oh you pesky dragons! Always getting in my way, especially you" Maddie spoke angrily, pointing at Victoria

The two gained a fierce look on their faces, and shot another flamethrower at Maddie, melting her steel armor. She groaned in pain, but immediately dropped her sister like it was nothing, then punched victoria hard in the face using Meteor Mash.

"This Emperor is nothing but pure evil! He separates families using his power, then has entire armadas sent to obliterate small villages! This man is the heart of the world's problems! He has no soul at all!" Aeromenca screamed, biting Maddie using his crunch attack afterwards

Maddie snickered as she lifted her fists up, ready to smash Victoria.

"You stupid elite. You were one of the best of all of us, such beauty all around. You were known for your cruelty, even siding with the emperor's heartless plans...but now you leave it all for an alliance with the most helpless crew in the world! What can you do with only one dragon at your side besides yourself?" Maddie seemed to be calm, but Aeromenca could sense violent intents in her voice

Victoria got up in the time she wasted talking, and punched her right in the face with a Fire Punch, which clearly hurt very badly, as Maddie stumbled backwards, clutching her face.

"What can two dragons do, eh? Well first of all i may as well kill the both of you, since if i don't Maddie will go blab to the emperor, and we can't have that happening can we..? And second off before you die, i know at least part of his plan already since i worked for him for a long time. Time to die!¨ And with that Victoria landed one final fire punch on Maddie, effectively killing her.

* * *

 **thats all for now, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, and so yeah, have a great day and whatever.**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	17. Relaxing at home!

**Enjoy the chapter folks!**

* * *

"Victora, i want you to go on the beach outside my lair or safe haven, whatever you want to call it, and find me some of the shells out there. I need about 40 or so. Then i want you to go into the forest near my beach house and see if there's a meeting of any sort going on there. Be careful, okay?" Emily told me

I simply nodded, sighing as i did. Mew teleported me out to the beach, patted me on the head, then teleported who knows where. I sighed and started walking up the beach, looking to take out the first two tasks she gave me.

I found a few shells on my first few steps, then some more later on.

 _Why is she having me collect shells...what...well whatever._ I thought to myself

I got enough shells, and pocketed them, then i headed into the forest, through the entrance behind Emily's beach hut...

* * *

"I'm going to go take care of some personal business, okay?" Mew popped in to me, before teleporting away

I barely had time to say "Okay" before she was gone again, but it was all good, it didn't matter to me all that much. I sighed, however, as Mew was a bit rash on certain things.

 _I'll wait here for Aero, i have some things i want to talk to him about and get done with him. That council Meeting didn't provide me with much information at all, the only thing they ended up spilling was some useless information about some base. well not entirely useless but still..._

* * *

After looking over Molly's wounds, and seeing the burn wounds, i sighed. I decided to head back to the meeting with the other three, walking back much deeper into Mew's safe haven. It was no different deeper in than it was out front, just a seemingly empty void with bright colors in the background. By the time i reached the treehouse, the colors were significantly darker. I climbed up the tree and into the treehouse.

i was expecting all three of the others to be relaxing and talking to each other, but that's not what i got.

"Welcome to the meeting, Aero." Emily said in a sweet voice

She seemed to almost be waiting for me, but when i looked around the small 4 foot square treehouse, the other two were nowhere to be seen. The treehouse was a simple non decorated small house, so small i honestly questioned if four people could realistically fit in here.

Regardless, i sat down on the wood floor, Emily doing the same.

"Do you know what you really are, Aero?" Emily asked me

I simply nodded.

"I'm a Salamence who woke up with little to no memory and was thrust into this mess and told to do something about it." I replied

Emily simply shook her head at this, and waggled her finger in front of my face.

"No, you're a hero of the future, or at least that is what i am told by Mew, the cosmic guardian. I had a council with Mew awhile back in your present time, and she told me about how i needed to bring you to her in the past. So i did just that, and Arceus behold, you're in my lair and i have work to do. Then you disappear on me, but luckily end up fighting for Mew. So now you, me, and Mew are the only ones us three can trust." She explained to me

I took a moment to process this information, looking at Emily's pretty, short purple hair.

"O..oh..but i always thought i was destined to be your average joe with no more fame and be a private Moemon. I never thought that this would happen, of all the crazy things. I was thrown into a situation that most Moemon would freak out if they were put in...and no lies told i was freaking out too...i didn't know what to do or what to say..." I stuttered, being bluntly honest with Emily

"I don't even know you.." I added

Emily chuckled and rubbed my head gently.

"But you can get to know me...after all, you need someone to hug you when you're down, like it or not." Emily gently told me, throwing on a hug

I simply sighed, not knowing if she was right or wrong, left to figure it out for myself.

"I..I guess so…" I said, hugging her back, if rather reluctantly

She smiled, nuzzling me now.

"Sooo...we haven't gotten much time to relax and just talk or anything like that...so let's do that. So what did you like to do before you were thrust into this mess?" Emily asked me

"I...I don't remember much about what happened before I was put in this mess..the only thing I remember is fighting with this Gliscor named Pyromenca, and winning in some sort of stupid rivalry fight." I admitted

Emily leaned back, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...okay..I don't know what that means but okay haha. I enjoyed doing stuff like relaxing on the beach, swimming in the ocean, or even some other things heehee…" Emily told me

I blushed a little bit, my mind going nuts with that idea, enjoying what she may actually have done, regardless of what she actually was talking about or not.

"Anyways, this is kind of awkward..." Emily mumbled

I nodded, and laid my head down on her lap, tired.

"Oh...oh. for a second there...yeah I'm tired too..." Emily whispered

My vision faded to black as i fell asleep, i could only assume Emily did the same, both of us being tired as hell and all.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Aeromenca out.**


	18. The Aura Kingdom

**Enjoy the chapter, folks, all of those who read this. Follow and favorite for me if you're a regular to this story but you haven't yet, thanks!**

* * *

"What's this?! You have failed me?"

"Yes lord..." I replied, hanging my head

"...how disappointing. But no matter, those villages were of little importance to me anyways."

"I have failed to, Lord" I looked up at the responding moemon

"no matter! It does not matter. my elites, you are dismissed to do whatever for the day!"

I walked out of the throne room and down multiple hallways til I was in the kitchen, sighing to myself. I had failed the tyrant for the first time in quite some time. I ate my dinner halfheartedly, but managed to finish it off, choosing not to socialize with my other fellow elites.

After that i headed back to my headquarters, sighing as i entered the dimly lit small square room. I looked around the room, at what i had made for myself. It was occupied half by my bed, and my super soft orange, yellow and red sheets, and the other half of the top wall was occupied by my desk, with all my papers and other things on it. I had a nice chair to sit in my desk, and i pulled it out, shutting the door behind me.

Why have i decided to work for this tyrant...i hate him...i hate him so...ever since i was a little eevee all he has ever done for me is ruin my live, and make it hard for me. He doesn't give two shits about preserving me or any of his other elite's feelings, he only wants to rule all of the land...ugh... I thought to myself, sighing

I buried my head in my arms, my long red hair now puffed up from my frustration. My orange ears were slumped over, and the rest of my outfit made me feel almost naked, a feeling i honestly really enjoyed.

 _Arceus i'm a slut...i haven't actually fucked anyone here yet but i really feel like i'm a slut..._

I looked over my outfit, a simple sleeveless orange ish-red t shirt, black arm warmers, and a small matching skirt that masked the fact i wasn't wearing any underwear.

 _My red leggings seem to be really tightening on me...and i'm starting to feel really hot...i'm gonna go for a quick walk.._

I walked down the hallway outside my doorway, down a few hundred yards, passing by rooms.. Then i turned right, passing many more rooms and doors. I finally turned left, and emerged outside the castle, looking up into the sky.

Ah this breeze feels really good on my pussy...and the rest of my body too...i just don't know what to do anymore, i can't fight back against this tyrant because i'm not strong enough, but i don't want to work for him any more..what do i do...

"Flare? you're acting off, are you okay?" I heard another of the tyrant's elites talking to me

I spun around, forgetting that i wasn't wearing any panties. Behind me was Speedless, an ironically named Jolteon. She had spiky yellow hair, and matching ears. Her outfit was pretty normal, just wearing a yellow shirt that cut off above her bellybutton, an unzipped jacket, and some short shorts. She had a nice puffy white collar around her neck. Her big D cups were nearly as big as my big breasts, and her pretty purple eyes stared into my own.

"Oh Flare...you really shouldn't tempt me like that..." She said the absolute last thing i expected her to say

I blushed, mostly from surprise than anything, and was unable to muster a word.

Sh..she of all people is the lesbian here...?! but she loves to tease the guys, oh how she loves it...and to top that off she likes it when they tease her back...

"Flare i've wanted to see your moaning face for a long time now..." I cut her off

"So you're gay..." i mumbled

She shook her head.

"No i'm straight, but i really have this urge to try this out just once, and see your moaning pleasure ridden face...~!" She then tackled me to the ground

I blushed and squirmed, trying to get myself free of Speedless's grasp. She bit my breasts, with no teeth and sucked on them. I moaned almost silently, stopping squirming for a second.

 _That..that feels good...it feels like i'm being gently and warmly caressed, but in one spot and her saliva feels good..._

She stopped suddenly, backing away.

"A..ah...please don't do that..." i managed to muster

She blushed then looked away, but looked back at me shortly afterwards.

"Remember when me and you first joined this place and everyone called us crazy and degenerates...and then this tyrant bastard went on speeches of how he was going to take over the region and more...and now he's going out there and doing it...and we're forced to help him..?" She asked me

I simply nodded, fondling the breast she had just sucked, pondering whether i should accept it felt good or to pretend like it didn't happen.

"Also, he wants all of the Elites to meet him back in his 'throne room' right now..." She added

I sighed, and as she turned around to head back to the throne room, i followed her, preparing myself for more bullshit.

Back in the throne room, our lord stared us down, her face unmoving. Or at least what i assumed was her face, as i couldn't actually see it.

"I want you all to attack the kingdom of Aura, which has managed to evade me capturing it no matter how many times i have tried. all of you." She spoke

"But that's suicide...all we are going to achieve is more damage and many of us will likely die..." Another Elite spoke

"So be it. Fine, ill send more foot troops to keep them busy. Flare."

"yes?" I asked, not happy with what was going on now

"Invade the volcanic area full force, take as much as it over as you can. Show no mercy."

"yes Lord..." I replied, not having much choice in this matter

i then left the meeting, going back to my room. I grabbed my sword, imbued with fire sheathed in a holster on my side wall, and equipped it.

 _Ugh...why..why must i fight for a tyrant like her..._

Then i headed off to the volcanic region, which was quite a ways from where our headquarters were located.

* * *

"We've gotta stop this stupid tyrant before it gets any worse for us! I'm sick of defending his attacks nonstop!" My commanding official groaned

I knew we were starting to run low on our ability to defend, i could tell it in the way her eyes twinkled. Her long blue hair was waving in the wind. She was a lucario, and a tough, well respected one at that. She wore blue short jean shorts, and black boots, a tan bra, blue leggings and blue sleeveless gloves. The spike in the middle of her large chest was hardly noticeable thanks to her aforementioned chest, but the spikes on her hands very much were. She was about 6'4.

"Evan, come here." She beckoned for me

I myself was a tall moemon, measuring about 6'2 or so. I was shorter than her, and my spiky short purple hair was too short to wave in the wind. I wore a simple outfit of a t-shirt and jeans, both purple, and left my claws on my hands and my tail exposed for attacking. I bore my fangs, readying for battle.

Then I walked to her, across the paved brick walkway. I turned right, looking down at all the grass in front of us, and the wildlife, from the safety of the castle.

"Evan." She called for me again

I walked the rest of the way over to her, standing in front of her.

"Come on, let's go get them. We need to route them once and for all, and get them off of our asses." She told me

"But Lucy...they're too powerful for us, someone will die, not just foot soldiers, a commander will die in the process of this mission..." I protested, pointing to the horizon

Lucy stiffened all of the sudden, then spun around to face the rest of our troops, who were relaxing inside the castle grounds, munching on some food or drinking up.

"Soldiers this emperor has dealt us enough damage already, it's time to rout the troops without losing anyone. We are going to try a new method of taking out the enemy, sit back and relax." Lucy calmly shouted to the troops

All of them paid attention, but thankfully weren't fazed in the least by this announcement, all of them breathing sighs of relief. I then realized what she meant, but she was already walking over to the cannon.

"L-lucy...you can't mean to ..."

She looked at me, her eyes tearing up.

"Im sorry Evan, but i need your aura to power the Aura cannon...and you're going to die.." Lucy leaned in

"Im sorry." Lucy added

She then grabbed me and pushed me into the depths of this cannon, preparing to do the dirty work.

"This is where i play dirty~" Was the last thing i would ever hear

 **KABOOM**

* * *

 _Well i have to make sacrifices somewhere, and this cannon is powered enough by Evan's aura that it should be able to deal significant damage to that castle. The more damage i can do to the emperor the better..._

I watched the shot fly across the horizon, and waited a few minutes. After a few minutes passed, an extremely loud explosion occurred, with pure blue and purple aura shooting into the sky in a pillar. My eyes teared up, knowing i had to sacrifice one of my most trusted generals just to deal some damage to the empire, it was growing out of control...

"Lucy...it's okay Lucy...we can still take them all down, all of them. We can avenge Evan...and make his sacrifice count." My other trusted general soothed me

"Thats the foot base castle, not the actual castle, Ivan." I told my crobat general

He sighed, looking at where the aura explosion had occurred.

"Even so, to truly take them out we must play a balanced mix of defense and offense, but the defense overload comes first. We have to invest in defending other places from being taken over, and deal damage slowly by routing the troops that try to take the place over. If we do this enough the empire will run out of soldiers..." Ivan tried to come up with a plan

"Its hopeless...there's no way we can beat them all. We are already at our limits, and we've been defending this castle for ages. I think it's time to lead an assault on this castle." i replied

Ivan gasped, shocked at my tone and seriousness on what he certainly thought was a suicide plan.

"If we were to lead a full scale assault on that castle, it would likely crumble in our hand, but as you said i doubt that's actually their main quarters. What do we do?" Ivan asked what i had been pondering for quite some time

"Ivan i've been thinking about this for a long time now. Ever since those stupid eon sisters joined that Emperor's cause for whatever reason. At first i thought they were just a joke, but now i regret not kicking their asses while i had the chance!" My tone grew angrier and angrier, as my voice grew louder and louder

Ivan held silent for only a mere few seconds.

"Sooo what are we gonna do Lucy? Sit around and wait some more, or go in and do what we should have done ages ago?" ivan asked, a small smile on his face

"The castle is quite a long ways from here, Ivan, probably something around a few hundred miles or so. And we just put ourselves on the map with a full scale long range assault on the castle...but if we wait it will be more suicide than it will be to get going. Ready the troops, Ivan. We've got an empire to crush." I spoke with confidence now

"Let the Empire feel the wrath of the KINGDOM OF AURA!" I yelled as loud as i could

My soldiers cheered for me, which made me feel good.

* * *

i watched Flare leave only momentarily, and looked around at my other fellow elites. A good portion of us were eons, as me and my close friends had all joined the Tyrant's cause when she first started off. There were a few more Elites, such as a Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur and even some minor legendaries such as Moltres, Regice and Registeel.

"While she's conquering that Volcanic region, i want all of the rest of you to launch a full scale assault o-"

 **DDDDDODOMMMM**

 _What the hell..._

"...Who dares...assault us!?" The Emperor's voice changed to something i had not yet heard

I looked at her with my eyes wide, not liking the sound of her voice.

"What the...that's not her usual voice!" I managed to make my voice be heard

The emperor looked at me, her eyes twinkling. I couldn't tell what she was since her image was blurred so badly i couldn't even make out her eyes. I could barely make out her shape. And then she dropped the disguise, and revealed her true form.

"You all have overdone your usefulness..." The Emperor declared

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time**

 **Aeromenca out!**


	19. Emily

**Enjoy the backstory chapter, guys!**

* * *

"Ugh...just ugh..." i mumbled to myself, looking around at my surroundings.

All around me were these, as i walked through the forest where i had once again talked to the hero i had gone through so much trouble to find, Aeromenca. No doubt he was busy fighting battles of importance and finding allies by now. But none of it concerned me at all anymore, after i had brought him in from the future, he had forgotten completely about me. Or at least ran away for me to find his ass later on, and join his cause for a little while before set my sights on something i valued more.

I walked slowly through the forest, having my knowledge of a council meeting deep in here somewhere in the back of my head. So far i had seen nothing of any importance at all, just trees, trees, and more trees. Not a Moemon in sight.

I remembered something from my troublesome past, what had lead me to go through with such a flawed and low chance to succeed plan. My school career, as Emily the Espeon, was nothing pretty.

"One day in a peaceful kingdom known as halandra, a monster attacked the main village. This monster had been biding his wrath for ages, after being sealed away in a deep chamber for hundreds of years. Halcandra was governed by its king, Magolor, who had ruled the land for as long as anyone could remember. In the center of Halcandra was where magolor governed effectively, ruling the sprawled out land and its inhabitants using nothing but brute force and pure power. The monster attacked there, after having been awakened by a group of rebellists, who opposed Magolor´s cruel ways and hated his guts. The monsters name, was Landia, an ancient dragon having been around since the beginning of time, not a Moemon or a pokemon, pure monster. Landia destroyed Halcandra's capital in one fell swoop, killing innocent civilians and Magolors henchmen alike. The monster had no regard for good or evil, it only sought to do one thing, obtain its revenge."

"That was five hundred years ago, who cares about that!" Someone spoke

"Hey! This is a history lesson, and it's very important to learn for our society!" Another person spoke

 _ugh what a bunch of idiots, the teacher and that student. history isn't meant to be taught nor learned, it is not meant to be a common teaching. Only those who wish for power learn history, and learn from the examples of others..._ I thought to myself

"HOW!? this is the most boring thing i've ever heard anyone read!" The student fired back

I am in history class at the moment, with an idiotic Scraggy nicknamed ¨savage¨ yelling at the teacher. I am the quiet smart girl at the back of the class, and one of the few who actually cared to learn about history. In fact, as the teacher taught us about Magolor, Halcandra, and Landia, at the same time there was a new Monarch coming to power. Legends had he was called just ¨the king¨ and like Magolor, ruled with an iron fist. He cared naught for other people's safety, he only cared about conquering the entire world.

 _And he has already started his conquest with horrifying success too, already taking over a neighboring city state, along with about ten others. Nobody had ever seen the so called ¨King¨ but he was starting to become a serious problem. To the point where i had decided that this would be my last day of school. My mom and dad are dead, killed fighting a battle somewhere in some foreign land when i was only three. i had to fight for my own survival, and i was lucky already to be getting an education in the first place at all, much less this good of one._

"anyways!" The teacher interrupted my thoughts

 _I looked around, everyone was either laughing or shaking their heads. That must have been a long argument i zoned out with the power of my thoughts. Not that it was uncommon, just every time it happens i..._

once again the teacher interrupts my thoughts.

"Once the capital city of Halcandra was decimated, everyone was not sure what to do. By the time Landias wrath on the city had subsided, it was nothing more than charcoal, and with no sight of this dragon. The rebellists had succeeded, and were celebrating their victory on top of the mountain from where they had released the hell dragon from its pit, The Hellcano. They did not celebrate long however, as now they had to figure out what to do after the capital city of their own kingdom, whether they rebelled or not, was now destroyed completely. For the next hundred years, the kingdom was ruled peacefully by the rebelists, with Magolor nowhere to be found. He was never seen or heard from again."

 **Bong Bong Bong Bong** The Bell rang

That's all for today class! Have a great weekend! The teacher called after us

 _Oh it's finally over, and it provided me more thought than i imagined, especially with the shit that's going right now, well going on..._ I thought to myself, teleporting to the back seat of the bus

I was a psychic type, smart and strategic, sure. But i still rode the bus home, so i didn't have to teleport a long way and possibly damage any of my body parts or run/walk, which would have hurt my legs. Sighing, i endured one final bus ride home, ready to begin what i had been planning for years now.

For years, i had tried to invent a time machine, tried to get to the future. I knew of a hero there that could help my case, however dangerous it may be. Somehow, i had a vision telling me i must do this, must find him, and that hero was Aeromenca. When i was younger i had a vision of him, a tough salamence with the power and characteristics needed to stand up to the menace known simply as "The Emperor".

 _So this is what we need then..we need to bring Aeromenca here, use his power to stand up to the emperor. My vision said that if we do manage to bring him here victory will be anything but guaranteed, but instead of losing for sure 100%, we will have an incredibly miniscule .01% chance, but at least we have a chance... I thought to myself, waiting on her_

I stood outside my beach hut, waiting for the signal to enter the hut. I enjoyed the relaxing sounds of the waves crashing against the shore for a few minutes, thinking some more to myself.

 _This time machine took forever to make, and i had to wait so long in between each part, due to them only appearing in freak visions...this damn thing took me 4 years to make, even with Mew here to help me fetch the parts and put them in the right place. We finally have done it, all we need is the golden key from the Emperor's vault of treasure..._

I saw a pink sparkle in the distance, the signal to enter the hut. I entered my beach hut, and looked at the machine in front of me. As i expected, a pink light shone in my face for a few moments, before merging into its true identity, Mew.

She smiled to me, opening her hand, in which she held a golden key.

"You got the key we needed.." I said in slight awe

"Yeah, but the Emperor will likely find out that we used it soon, so we have to hurry and use it!" Mew spoke with urgency

She then pushed the key into the slot, and turned it once, twice, then three times.

 **DDDDDDDOOOOOOMMMMM!**

* * *

i found myself in a completely new area now, with bustling Moemon and shops everywhere. I looked around, first trying to see if anyone had caught me more than likely teleporting out of literally fucking nowhere. I sighed, and searched for the Moemon i was looking for's aura. I found it, and teleported to the direction.

There was some sort of ridiculous battle going on between Aeromenca and this other Glisicor.

What the...the fuck at all...? I'll just let them fight and take Aero myself afterwards...

I would end up making an alliance with him, and start searching for some gems. Thankfully i had brought my gem seeking device, so i was able to get one for free.

Heehee that was toooo easy~ but now i got to get him back to the past, this present stuff can wait. But i got to get him to that area...

I was now back on the top of destiny tower, staring out into the distance, thinking to myself.

If i cant get him back to the past and use his help to beat the emperor, i'll do it myself, but get frozen in ice, and all of my friends will die...not just that...but another Emperor will emerge now, to avenge the Gemstrikers and what they attempted to do, or rather, what they are attempting to do. I must stop them... I clenched my fist

I managed to get Aero into the right spot, and i finally achieved what i had been aiming for. I was smiling so big as me and Aero both went back in time, to where i needed him the most...

* * *

I was teleported next to Mew as another earthquake was set off as a result of me and Aero time traveling.

 **DDDDDDDOOOOOOMMMMM!**

The ground shook violently, and i had to hold on to Mew, who was floating, to avoid falling on my fucking face.

It finally stopped, and me and Mew immediately ran outside. Sure enough, there was a salamence collapsed on the beach, knocked out cold.

" _AMAZING!_ we did it! we finally did it! But now I have to go take care of something now, Emily, you go talk to him and get him to trust you." Mew informed me

I awkwardly nodded, not expecting to have to do the talking work. then she teleported away, going form sheer joy to what i thought was seriousness, not an emotion Mew often wore.

 _I'm no good at talking...what do i do?! Oh well, i guess i'll have to do it anyways._

With that i sighed, but remembered by achievement.

 _After all these years, ive finally done it, ive brought him here, to me. I can finally go through with my plan. LETS. DO. THIS._ I hyped myself up

¨HII! I saw you were collapsed on the beach and you looked like you could use some help. I also saw you appear seemingly out of nowhere! But i guess i should tell you my name! My name is Emily! What's yours!¨ I spurted cheerfully, a big smile on my face

 _Why the fuck at all am i cheery...whatever, i gotta get this plan in motion for this region's sake. Oh yeah. I FINALLY DID IT! WAHOO!_

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _Until next time, Aeromenca out!_**


	20. The Emperors Wrath

"Ok, so when he wakes up, tell him the plan." she said, deviously

"Got it." i said, smirking

A special visitor had visited me while everyone was asleep, my superior in thr frozen armada. She gave me instructions as to where to direct aero. I was scared to death of Mew, but i had to get this off, or it would all be for nothing..

 _rustle..._

finally, the big dragon awoke. Immediately I approached him.

* * *

"Yo, aero, we need you to go to the fire temple so we can get that fire gem. It's a rather small quest, but it will increase our firepower."

I turned to face Victoria, having just gotten up. I nodded, ready for anything. She handed me a map and some tools for the temple such as a cooling device.

"So here's the location of the temple. It shouldn't take very long for you to retrieve- i'll be here with Mew, planning some other things. Good luck."

I tilted my head, not sure about this one, but regardless, I took off towards the temple, ready to complete this simple task. But not without my thoughts.

 _What am I even fighting for...it almost feels surreal. I dont even know what im fighting for, yet i fight blindly..._

 ** _sigh_** _well there's the temple. Time to get to work._

* * *

 _Those pitiful fools…_ i trusted them with the elite status and to make sure everything went my way. But somehow they managed to let a cannon shot from the aura kingdom slip past their defenses and deal big damage. As well as lose a bit of ground to a few rebels.

 _They need to be crushed...now…_ I clenched my fists, angry with all the failure

I had a quick flashback

 _You have outlived your usefulness…_

 _I used my true form to blast all the elites to dust where they stood._

 _After that i commanded the frozen armada to unleash an all out attack on the aura kingdom with all attempts of crushing them completely._

 _And that leads to now_

"well once i crush the aura kingdom, all i have to do is go after the flame kingdom..then most of the region will be mine..ehehehehe…"

I floated to the top of the castle, and looked over what i had accomplished. This was all possible thanks to the stupid civil war that was going on here. All i had to do was hold up forces then strike when everyone was weakened.

"And it worked flawlessly."

I remembered the two cosmic guardians. Oh how they were fools.

I finally broke my thoughts and decided to get back to work.

"gah i gotta get to the next order of business."

 _I've received word of a dragon that's going to this fire temple from one of my spies…victoria has done her job well._ _But that will wait til after the aura kingdom has been shattered._

I went down to the ground floor, to be greeted by one of my new generals.

"the aura kingdom is no more, madam."

" _good…"_

I blasted him with a dark blast, vaporizing him.

 _Then i don't need you or anyone else now...it's all coming together...once i get that dragon this war is over.. muahahahahaha…._

 _I headed off to the temple, and made sure to bring my icy power gem, just to make sure this goes smoothly._

* * *

I felt better than i had in awhile. Now all i had to do was get out of here. But when i turned around, all i saw was Mew.

"Hi mew."

"hello- where's Aero?" She was smiling

"oh i sent him out to get something for me- anyways, what is our mission now?"

Mews face slowly went from a smile to a slight smirk.

"how does disposing of a tool sound-? One that lead me to where i need to go-"

Oh...oh no...please don't tell me she knows…

"what…?"

"don't play stupid, victoria. I know what you've been up to, but i let it slide long enough to where i can get what i really want…"

I simply gasped.

Mew materialized a icy blade out of nowhere, about 4 feet long, then held it to my chest.

"now. tell me where you sent him or your life ends now."

"..."

She lifted the blade up to my neck, i could feel its icy cold touch chilling my spine.

 _Is it really worth it...is it really worth my life for someone i don't even like...someone who has never cared about me..but….if i tell her then i'll only suffer more.._

"..."

"3…"

 _i..._

 _"2..."_

 _..._

 _"1...!"_

 _..._

 _"goodnight, Victoria."_

 _..._

* * *

 _I didn't feel bad at all. I alreacy knew where to go anyways._

 _Victorias lifeless body fell to the_ _floor with a weak thump, just as i vanished out of my headquarters and into the fire temple._

* * *

I passed the first puzzle pretty easily. Then the second one came around.

It was a flame pillar puzzle, but i had to redirect them into gates to open a door.

 _How am i going to do this...hm.. maybe those wrenches will affect the flow..?_

I turned the wrenches, and the door opened. I headed through it and looked at my map.

I headed straight, with what appeared to be a dead end. Then i used my outrage attack, crumbling the wall entirely, and allowing me to cut through a few puzzles.

 _Now the puzzle in front of me ….was just a lava pit._

I flew across the pit, and landed in front of a chest. I opened the chest and grabbed the gem…

 **BAMMMMMM**

"AAA!"

i jumped back, ready to fight

Only to lay eyes on a moemon clad in dark armor, floating in the air, elevated by cold wind.

"why hello there, Aero…"

She slowly floated downwards. I instinctively took off flying, only to be hit in the back with an icy cold wind, barely not falling into the lava.

"lets calm down before we get a nice lava bath, huh? … why that cooling vent really helps keep dragons like you in check. Anyways.. i am _The Emperor. And from now on, you will obey my every command."_

 _Her voice was oddly hypnotic…_

 _That and her looks, she was about 6'3 with a red scarf wrapped around her neck, and black streams flying from her shoulders. Her hairstyle covered one eye, with the tip being icy blue and the rest being black. Which left her glowing red eye to stare at me._

 _She wore a black dress that covered everything else, ending in many sharp points. The icy blue colored wind below her kept her floating. And her chest was pretty big, but that hardly mattered right then._

"The Emperor… so youre the one behind my mission..why i fight...I WILL BEAT YOU!" I screamed

She chuckled, and her eye glowed a little brighter.

"Big words coming from someone whos following my every command til this point…" she said, smirking

My eyes widened. _There is no way she.._

"you're lying!"

"oh but i'm not..you see mew is my personal servant, she answers to me...but you...you are something you don't even know..but enough of that."

She shot me in the face with an ice cold beam, or at least thats what she would have done...

Mew appeared put of nowhere, and stopped the beam.

 _so. You must be this "Emperor"?_

 _...well. i think its time you saw the power of the COSMIC GUARDIAN._

With that mew used a focusblast, smacking the emperor down.

...however she got back up, and just looked angry.

 _is that all the power you've got?! **TWACK.**_

 _a dark pulse straight to the face. Mew wasnt moving...the emperor was starting to close in..._

….i had to do something.

 _ **THIS ENDS NOW. GAAAAAA…**_

 _The emperor charged up a dark blast..._

 _ACK!_

Right as it was about to be over, I smacked the emperor away with a powerful dragon claw. She reeled back, but wasn't done for. Mew still wasn't moving. I grabbed the sword in her hand and rushed at the emperor…

 _She retaliated by shooting many dark blasts at me, which i managed to dodge. I slashed her._

Once again she hit the ground hard.

And once again she got up, and this time she hit me with a dark blast, which knocked me dangerously close to the lava pits. I got up slowly, to find the emperor staring me in the face, floating around 6 feet away.

 _I saw Mew get up out of the corner of my eye, then the next thing i knew it was black._


End file.
